iWon't Be Seventeen Forever
by LuDiamonds
Summary: Sam wakes up beside Freddie after a night of hardcore partying with no memory of what happened at all. Soon, something starts to happen within her. Something that will change her and Freddie's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Guess what? My name isn't Dan, and I'm a chick, so I'm pretty sure I don't own iCarly.**

_The party. We went to a party._

_It was Wendi's party. She invited all of us, Carly, Freddie, and me._

_We got there, a lot of people where there. Practically our whole grade, some of the grade below us, and some from the grade above us, too._

_It was at a rented lot. Wendi's family has a lot of money._

_There was music, lights, dancing…a couple…"private rooms"._

_Wendi came by, carrying a tray of drinks. She called them "special drinks". _

_We didn't know what they were…we had them any way._

_Kissing. There was kissing. Dancing…a lot of dancing. The music…the music with the pounding bass._

I yawned, stretching my arms out. I tried to sit up, but fell back down. I groaned and put my hand to my head…what a massive ass headache!

I tried to open my eyes, but they hurt, too. So I sat there for a couple of minutes, trying to gather my bearings. I was finally able to open my eyes. I gasped, and sat up. Where am I?!

I was in an unfamiliar room, the lights were off, and there were no windows. I noticed now, that the bed that I was on was slowly rotating in circles. It had a red, furry comforter, with the softest red sheets I've ever felt. There were red pieces of cloth artfully draped from the ceiling to the walls and stringed to the floor like a maze of pink and red sheets. There were rose petals littering the floor and on the bed. Small red Chinese lanterns of different shapes and sizes were stringed alone the ceiling. It was a beautiful room with…some sort of sex appeal.

Where in the world was I?

I looked to my left and gasped again when I saw Freddie sleeping peacefully, one arm wrapped around my waist.

No…

I covered my mouth with my hand and slowly looked under the sheets. I didn't have any clothes on…and neither did Freddie. I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

I had sex?! I lost my virginity?! I lost my virginity to Freddie?! OH MY GOD!!

I'm only 17! I don't even remember it!

I growled angrily to myself. Those damn "special drinks" Wendi gave us were alcohol! I can't believe I didn't realize. I'm a damn fool!

I don't what makes me angrier, that I had sex this early, or that I can't remember it!

Oh yeah, and Freddie wasn't exactly a candidate on my "Who I Want to Sleep With" List.

Wait…if I don't remember it, maybe Freddie won't either…

I carefully removed Freddie's arm from around my waist, and detangled our legs. I shuddered with disgust, thinking about all the things Freddie and I could have done last night. I found my clothes scattered across the room. I had trouble with the red and pink sheets hanging everywhere, I kept tripping all over them.

I was finally decent when I stared for the door. I heard movement from the bed, and Freddie groan. I freaked out, and practically jumped out of the room. I almost tripped on somebody who was sleeping on the floor. I stepped over them and saw the lot that Wendi rented had random bodies passed out, strewn across everything. I started looking for Carly, hoping that she didn't end up in the same position I did.

I finally found her asleep on one of the couches on the side of the humongous room. She was fully dressed and I couldn't see a guy sleeping near her at all, so I guess she was okay.

"Carly," I whispered.

She didn't respond.

"Carly," I said louder shaking her shoulder.

We both groaned at the same time. Carly was waking up into her hangover, and mine was reappearing again.

"Carly," I groaned, "wake up!"

"I don't like goats-what? Sam? Where am I?" she asked disoriently sitting up.

"Wendi's party," I whispered.

"Why…why does my head hurt?" she groaned. "Why-…why don't I remember anything?" she said sleepily.

"Wendi gave us spiked drinks," I muttered angrily.

This woke her up.

"What?!" she whispered/yelled.

She then clutched at her head.

"We need to get home," I said.

She nodded in agreement.

"Uh, where's Freddie?" she asked.

I gulped.

"Um…I think I saw him going into that room," I said pointing to the room that I recently ran out of.

"Oh, can you get him?" she asked.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea…" I started.

I really don't want to see him right now…or for a few weeks…or years…

She looked at me with her big brown doe eyes, and creased her forehead in pain. A tear escaped her eye, but she quickly wiped it away. I think Carly got effing hammered last night, her hangover seemed SO much worse than mine.

I sighed angrily, "Fine, I'll go get him."

I jumped over half dressed, passed out bodies back to the dreaded room.

I opened the door and saw Freddie's naked back side, him trying to pull up his pants.

"For the love of all things good and holy!" I cried jumping out of the room, and shutting the door behind me.

How many times am I going to be forced to see that boy naked?!

After a moment he opened the door, fully dressed (thank God), and a bright red blush on his face. It probably matched mine too, which I'm sure was the color of a tomato.

"Hey Sam," he said quickly.

"'Sup Fredward," I said quickly back.

"Did you see-?" he asked awkwardly.

"Nope, nothing at all," I said dropping the subject before he got the question out.

This was quite a horrible thing to say, but I said it anyway. I needed to erase the tension.

"What were you doing in that bedroom…naked?" I asked smirking and raising my eyebrows.

He poked my stomach and said, "Shut up."

I punched him in the arm as I laughed, and he covered his cry of pain with another laugh. I grinned, oh yeah, I still got it.

"No, seriously?" I asked.

Okay, so I knew EXACTLY why he was in that bedroom stark naked, but he doesn't have to know (and he never will know) so I could have some fun with this.

"I don't know…" he bit his lip and looked troubled as he followed me back to where Carly was.

"I think I might have done something bad, Sam."

The vulnerable tone to his voice made me regret everything. Especially drinking those "special drinks". Damn you Wendi!

"You do something bad Freddie? Yeah, when pigs fly…" I laughed nervously.

"Fly…" he whispered, "that reminds me…the only thing I can remember…a tattoo. It was a tattoo of a bird, it was in mid-flight, and it was carrying a red rose in its mouth…it was a beautiful tattoo…"

I froze in place. That was my tattoo. I have a tattoo of a dove carrying a rose in its mouth below my hip bone. I wanted it in a place, only I was able to see, and even if I wore a bikini no one would see it. My dad used to call me his little bird when I was younger, that's represented by the dove, and when he left it broke both my mother's and my hearts, and that's represented by the red rose. I had my cousin do it for me when I was fifteen.

I can't believe he remembers…

"Sam? Sam what's wrong?" he asked.

I realized I was frozen in shock for a couple minutes now.

"Nothing," I mumbled, not being able to look him in the eyes, "nothing, let's go get Carly."

I quickly made my way to Carly, leaving Freddie behind me trying to keep up. I just can't believe it…

Freddie and I helped Carly outside as we searched for her car. We each took turns, stopping and groaning. Tylenol and a glass of cold water sounds as 'bout as good as ham right now.

Carly could barely open her eyes outside, so she was in no condition to drive her small silver Prius, and so I decided to take responsibility and drive us home. This wasn't the first time I've dealt with a hangover, and I can't say the same for Carly or Freddie, so it would be best for me to drive anyway.

Carly groaned as Freddie laid her down in the backseat. I carefully took her car keys out of her jean pocket, and I climbed in the driver seat. Freddie sat in the passenger seat beside me.

I groaned as a wave of nausea rolled over me.

"You sure you don't want me to drive?" Freddie asked.

I looked over to him, and saw he had his eyes half-closed because of the bright sunlight, which isn't the best for burning hangover migraines, if you didn't know.

"Nah, I'm fine," I sighed.

I pushed the keys into the ignition, and turned it, so the car roared to life. I put it in reverse, pulled out of the parking lot, and started the forty-five minute drive home.

It was silent and awkward for me as Freddie and I both kept our eyes on the road. I don't think it was as awkward as him as it was for me because…I knew what happened last night.

"So…" he started, "do you remember the party last night?"

"Nope, not really."

He sighed.

"So you have no…" he trailed off.

"Finish your sentence, dork," I said after a moment of silence.

I turned onto an exit, driving with the other lazy, Saturday morning drivers.

"You don't have any idea who…I…um…went into that bedroom last night with?" he finally asked.

I gulped, and the speed of the car accelerated for a moment, along with my heart.

"How-uh-how do you know you went in there with anyone? You could've just crashed there b-b-by yourself," I stuttered quickly.

I looked at him from the corners of my eyes. He bit his lip and looked at me, my eyes flashed back to the road.

"I remember some things…" he said slowly.

I slammed the brakes on by accident.

"Jesus, Sam!" Freddie yelled, as we almost made the car behind us plow into the back bumper.

I slammed my foot on the gas pedal and we took off again.

I saw him looking at me with an incredulous look on his face.

"Uh…I thought I saw a squirrel," I lied. I cleared my throat. "What things do you remember…exactly?"

He blushed and looked out the window.

"I remember doing things…with a girl. Not bad or weird things…well, things that Carly would think were bad, but…it was almost sweet…innocent…"

I bit my lip, and I couldn't fight the bush that flooded my face.

"Are you saying you had sweet, innocent, sex with a girl, Fredward?" I whispered shakily.

He looked at his lap, ashamed. I cannot believe I just said that out loud. I added a shaky laugh to ease the tension.

"I guess," he mumbled, "but I can't remember who it was! What she looked like, what hair color, her name…nothing, except her fiery blue eyes and that bird tattoo…"

Jesus H. Christ, he remembered my eye color! Well…no need to freak, I mean, a lot of girls have blue eyes.

"It wasn't some stranger…some girl I barely knew who were in our grade, you know? I mean…I felt like I knew her, I mean really knew her…which is weird because the only girls I'm close to our Carly and you-," he stopped himself.

I took a deep intake of breath, and held it, hoping he wouldn't make the connection.

He didn't say anything, so I jumped in.

"I highly doubt Carly or I would eff, you Fredweird," I nervously laughed.

He laughed with me, and the awkward tension disappeared for a moment.

"So you don't remember?" he asked again.

I sighed and gave him an easy smile.

"Sorry, Fred-o, I didn't see you dragging some sweet, innocent girl to the bedroom to deflower her."

He rolled his eyes and looked away, but I saw him smiling out of the window. We sat in silence for a while, and his eyes kept flashing back at Carly in the rearview mirror. Finally I let out an annoyed sigh.

"I won't tell Carly, okay?" I said.

He gave me a relieved sigh, "Thanks, Sam. I'm afraid she would have thought bad of me or something."

I sighed too, mumbling, "You weren't the only one who had a crazy night."

**Whoa!!! Crazy, dirty, forgetful Seddie!**

**Looks like Wendi is a crazy mastermind Seddie shipper, just like the rest of us. Who else would have planned a party, gave Sam and Freddie "special drinks" and then shoved them into the baby making room when they were totally wasted?!**

**I'm just kidding she didn't do that, but still.**

**Annyyywayyy, please review!!**

**More surprises coming :D**

**Love,**

**Lucy (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly (shocker, I know). **

Freddie gasped, "You too? Who was it?!"

I scowled to myself; I didn't think he would hear me.

"I don't want to talk about it, and you wouldn't know him."

He looked disappointed for a moment. He told me all about his personal events last night and I'm being vague and rude…just like I always am, so he can get over it…

I growled to myself. Damn me and this guilt!

"Yes, I was de-virgin-fied too. I can't really remember who it was either. He had blond hair and green eyes, though. That's all I can remember."

He looked up at me, his eyes flashing.

"Looks like we're in the same crap boat," he laughed.

"Looks like it," I laughed back.

Oh, if you only knew how much of the same boat we are in! I shuddered involuntary, and another awkward silence filled the car. To get rid of it, I turned the radio on.

"_One mistake from being together. Let's not act like it's not right, we won't be seventeen forever, and we can get away with this tonight!"_

I gasped and punched the radio to change the channel quickly. How damn ironic that _Seventeen Forever_ would come on now. Freddie shifted uncomfortably.

"_My first time, hard to explain_

_Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain_

_On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think._"

Aha. This is seriously hilarious. _White Houses_ by _Vanessa Carlton_, ANOTHER song about losing it! I punched the radio.

"_Looking at you, holding my breath. For once in my life I'm scared to death. I'm taking a chance, letting you inside…"_

As icing on a cake, _First Time_ by _Lifehouse_ came on. I punched the volume button, turning the radio off. I looked over at Freddie who was blushing all the way to his hairline, and looking as uncomfortable as one person can. Probably like I looked now.

"I'm not really feeling the radio right now," I mumbled.

We were silent the rest of the car ride home. Oh, Freddie started humming _Strawberry Wine _after a couple of minutes, to get on my nerves, and I laughed and punched him on the arm.

We got out of the car, and I helped Carly out of it. Freddie touched my arm, to signal that he'd help get her inside, too. I automatically flinched away from him, uncomfortable about last night. He gave me a weird look, and I kept trying to help Carly, pretending nothing happened.

We got her into the elevator and we rode up to the eighth floor and Freddie tried to help me get her into her apartment.

"No," I whispered, "you go ahead and get into your room. You need to get in there before your mom wakes up, or we're all screwed."

He nodded.

"See ya," he said.

I nodded bye, and picked the lock to Carly's apartment, and dragged Carly's half-asleep ass through the living room and onto her bed in her bedroom.

I took off her shoes, and put her under the covers. I walked back to the kitchen, poured a glass of water, and got two Tylenol pills from their medicine cabinet. I walked back to Carly's room leaving the water and pills on the end table next to her bed for when she woke up. I was about to walk away, thought of something, picked up the trash bin that was sitting across the room, and set it down beside her bed, knowing that throwing up will be involved soon.

I turned around to see Freddie leaning on Carly's door.

"Jesus!" I cried.

I scowled at him when my heart started beating again, and looked over to Carly and sighed in relief when I saw that she hadn't woken up yet.

"God, Freddie! Stalker much?" I grumbled pushing him out of Carly's room.

"Sorry," he said trying to hold back a laugh, "but I'm in need of your services."

"Need someone whacked?" I asked walking to the kitchen.

He laughed. "No, I'm locked out."

"Ah," I said, "my second specialty."

I swallowed two Tylenol pills without water when I was back in the kitchen.

"That was nice of you," he said.

"Huh?" I asked pouring myself some water.

"You doing all that for Carly," he said shrugging, "I've never seen you take care of anyone like that before."

I shrugged, "She's my best friend, of course I have to take care of her, dipwad."

I was starting to feel uncomfortable, being alone with him again.

"Let's go break into your house, Freddalina."

He rolled his eyes as he followed me out of Carly's apartment. I pulled a bobby pin from my hair, which made some of my carefully pinned up hair come tumbling down in gold locks around my face. I stuck the pin in my door knob and started working.

In under ten seconds, Freddie's door popped open.

"There ya go," I said standing up.

"Thanks," he said.

I turned to go, but he stopped me.

"Sam?" he asked.

I scowled to myself wondering why this kid kept keeping me from the Shay's couch. Did he not get that I don't feel comfortable around him right now!

"Yes?" I asked turning back around.

"Do you…um…feel different?" he asked awkwardly.

"Benson, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked turning back to Carly's apartment planning to shut the door and lock it behind me.

He grabbed my arm, I turned around and glared at him, which made him remove his hand quickly.

"Look Sam, I know you don't want to talk to me about this, but…you're the only one I _can_ talk to…"

I sighed.

"Yeah," I grumbled, "I do feel a little different."

Not going to tell him I feel freaking amazing, I feel like I'm glowing, and if it wasn't for the pain in the ass hangover, I probably would be glowing. I've heard having sex feels awesome, during and after; I just didn't know how awesome…even though I couldn't remember the majority of it. There was an odd and uncomfortable throbbing between my legs, though. Not all things were peachy.

"Me too, I feel…really good, but…I feel like I wasted it, you know? I can't even remember it! It doesn't seem fair…" he looked at his feet sadly.

For a second I almost told him…but, that thought lasted for about two seconds.

"Yeah, neither can I, but oh well," I laughed.

"'Night Fredward," I said turning around, "well, good morning, really," I called over my shoulder.

He laughed, "You too, Sam."

I hurried into Carly's apartment, shut and locked the door behind me, and took a running leap towards the couch. I closed my eyes and tried not to remember the night before…maybe if I forget it about it, it'd be like it never happened.

**There ya go! Chapter 2 :D**

**So Freddie remains clueless, and Sam remains grumpy, but what else is new?**

**Big surprise next chapter ;) (he he)**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, and I can't wait to read some more :D**

**Oh and if you haven't noticed, **_**White Houses, Seventeen Forever, First Time, **_**and **_**Strawberry Wine **_**are all songs that have a part or about having sex or losing it :)**

**Love,**

**Lucy :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, dawg.**

**2 Months Later**

Oh, God. I'm sick. I woke up at my house, smelt some left over bacon from last night, and ran to the bathroom to barf. I threw up my last four meals it felt like. Ugh! I felt my forehead after I emptied my stomach, and weirdly…it wasn't hot. I must have eaten some bad food or something, because I immediately felt better afterwards. I put on some sweats and a white tank top for school, though. Don't want to restrict my stomach into jeans.

I grabbed my backpack on the way out of my house, grabbing my car keys in the process, and drove to school.

"Hey Carls," I said walking to her and Freddie at our lockers.

It was still kind of weird between us for a couple weeks after the…incident…, but I'm over it now. He has no idea it was me, and it'll stay that way.

"Hey Sam," Carly smiled.

"'Sup," Freddie greeted.

My stomach lurched.

"What is that?" I said taking in a sharp breath.

"Here, I got you a ham biscuit, so you wouldn't steal my breakfast today," he smiled thinking he had done a good thing.

I slapped my hand over my mouth and sprinted to the closest bathroom, and emptied my stomach out in the toilet. I heard a girl in the stall beside me groan. She quickly exited the bathroom.

"Sam?" Carly asked in a worried voice, knocking on the door.

I sunk to the ground, clutching my stomach, groaning.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

As soon as the nausea came, it left. I felt fine again…maybe I shouldn't have gone to school today. I could have something weird like the Swine Flu or something. I opened up the door to see Carly's worried voice.

I walked to the sink and rinsed my mouth out.

"Sam, are you sick?" she asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged, wiping my mouth on a paper towel. "Probably."

She clutched her stomach and gave a pained look.

"Uh-oh, I probably gave it to you," I said.

"Nah," she said through gritted teeth, "just cramps."

"Eesh, sorry," I said apologetically. "Jeez, I haven't-," I stopped abruptly.

"What is today," I whispered.

Carly shot me a weird look. "The sixteenth…" she said.

I counted in my head, going through the days.

"Oh my God," I whispered, my mouth dropping.

"Sam? Sam, what's wrong? You're freaking me out."

"C-Carly I have to go, tell all my teachers I'm sick," I said running out of the bathroom.

Freddie was waiting outside of the bathroom. He grabbed my arm as I shot pass him.

"You okay, Sam?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Let go of me!" I thrashed.

He dropped my arm in shock and I ran down the hall, and toward the school doors.

"Sam!" Carly called, but I was already out of the school building running down the street.

I got to the parking lot, and jumped into my car, driving to the nearest gas station. I ran into the gas station, grabbing three or four boxes off the shelf, and throwing money at the man behind the counter as I ran to the bathroom.

I sat on the toilet, and waited. I looked at my cell phone, it's been five minutes.

"Please God, no," I whispered, picking up the small, silver stick.

I let out a small cry as I saw the little blue cross. I ripped open the next box, and started the process over.

Soon I was left with torn boxes, an empty bladder, and six blue crosses staring at me, even after I threw them away.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered pulling my sweats back up.

I looked at myself in the mirror, could this be the face of a mother? The mother of Freddie's child?

"God, please help me," I whispered.

I fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, crying helplessly on the floor. I'm pregnant.

After about an hour of locking myself in the little Weigel's bathroom, I finally emerged. The gas station worker gave me a sad, knowing smile. Like he saw this all the time. Slutty teenagers, to cocky for protection, becoming teenage parents, and destroying their lives. My mom sucked. She was in the same position I was, 17 and with child.

I promised myself I wouldn't be like her…I was going to go to college, and I was going to try to be a lawyer. One thing I'm good at is arguing, I'd be a great lawyer. I raised my grades to all A's in my classes my sophomore year and they stayed that way through my junior year, and my future started looking brighter and brighter.

How was I going to go to college now, with a baby? Who will help me take care of it? My mom left me six months ago, I haven't even told Carly or Freddie about that yet. I'm sure I looked like a mess, my hair falling out of the half up due I had it in. My eyes red and puffy, my cheeks stained with tears. I slowly trudged to my car and drove to Carly's house.

I walked to her apartment, and sat at her door, waiting for her to get home.

I sat there for six hours straight, sometimes crying, sometimes dozing off, but not moving. When Carly and Freddie walked up laughing and talking, I looked up at them from the ground. They both stopped talking and Carly dropped down to me, knowing something was wrong.

I probably looked so pathetic, it would take an idiot to not see that I was screwed up.

"Sam! Sam, what happened, come on, let's go inside."

I didn't move. Carly tried to get me to stand up, but I felt very weak at the moment. Freddie bent down, and picked me up, carrying me bridal style. When did he get so strong?

I leaned my head against his chest. If he only knew…if he only knew what was growing in my stomach right now…

"It's going to be okay, Sam," he whispered.

Carly hurried to get the door open, and Freddie carried me into the apartment, and softy laid me on the couch. Carly ran to get a wet rag.

"Hey Sam, what's a matter?" Freddie asked softly.

What do I say? I can't tell him…he'd stop talking to me. He'd want nothing to do with me. I can't…

"Sick," I said.

He nodded and pushed a couple of strands away from my forehead. He gently laid the back of his hand on to my forehead.

"You don't feel warm…" he trailed off.

Carly appeared with the wet rag, and Freddie moved his hand away. She carefully put it on my forehead.

"I'll be back," Freddie told Carly, "I have to go let my mom know I'm home."

Carly nodded. Freddie stroked my cheek.

"I'll be right back," he told me.

I showed no sign of emotion, or understanding. I didn't feel like it, it felt nice for him caring for me…I didn't know why he was, though…I mean…I guess I probably looked close to death. No one knows I'm just having a small breakdown. Okay, a big breakdown. I waited until the door clicked behind him.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered hoarsely.

**RUH-ROO!!!!**

**Sam is….pregnant?!**

**Dear God!**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please, please review! I'd love to hear what you have to say about…**_**this**_**. Hehe.**

**Love,**

**Lucy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Carly's head shot towards me.

"What?" she asked. "What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant," I said louder, tears pouring down my face.

"Oh God, Sam…oh God," she threw her arms around me, and started crying.

We both cried together. I heard the door open, and Freddie walked back in. Carly leaned back from me, and looked at Freddie.

"What's wrong?" his voice high with worry at the sight of both of crying.

Carly stood up, and I grabbed her arm. We shared a look that told her I didn't want him to know. She understood.

"Uh-," she cleared her throat, and wiped the tears away, "Sam's not feeling too well, how about you come back tomorrow."

He opened his mouth to protest.

"Just go, Freddie," I whispered.

He looked hurt for a moment, but decided that he should go. I think it was because I actually called him Freddie is the reason he finally left.

"Okay…I'll see you tomorrow Sam," and then he walked out.

"Wendy's party?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Who is the father?"

I didn't answer. She grabbed my hand to give me reassurance.

"Do you know?" she asked softly.

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Who is it?" I shut my eyes tightly and willed for the tears to not come.

Finally she whispered, "Oh my God!"

I opened my eyes.

"You're Freddie's mystery girl!" she jumped up.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Holy shit," she said, starting to pace back and forth.

She is definitely in shock when she cusses.

"So…you are carrying Freddie's child?!" she asked.

I nodded.

"Oh my God!" she yelled.

"Sshh!" I said sitting up.

"He doesn't know?!" she asked sitting on the coffee table in front of me.

"No!" I groaned.

"Why I haven't you told him?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Because!" I yelled. "It's Freddie! My best friend that's like my little brother that I've been around with all my life! If you had sex with him because you were wasted out of your mind and you didn't even remember it the next morning, and you had the opportunity to make sure he never knew, wouldn't you take that?!"

She looked down. "Well, yeah, but…it's different now, you are pregnant."

"I know," I sighed.

"Sam…what are you going to do?" she asked after a little bit.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"You know," Carly said, "I'm here for you all the way. I'll have your back, do you want to go ahead and move in?" she asked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Sam, I know your mom left."

I was shocked.

"What?" I asked again. "How?"

"Sam, I'm your best friend, I know when something's wrong. I just wanted to wait and let you tell me on your own time, but now…Sam you're staying here."

"Okay," I wasn't going to argue.

It just made it easier.

"You need to go to the doctor," Carly said.

I nodded.

"I'll make an appointment with my mom's OB/GYN, you get some rest. Don't worry Sam, it will be okay."

Carly got up.

"Carly," I stopped her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Thanks," a tear escaped me, "thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me."

She gave me a smile and gave me a big hug.

"Sam, you know it's nothing. We're practically sisters!" she laughed.

She got up again, and walked over to the phone. I fell asleep to the sound of her talking to the OB/GYN.

**Next Day**

"Did you see your little baby!" Carly said as we walked out of the hospital.

I was still in tears.

"Yes," I whispered.

Barely, but we could see the heartbeat. It was surreal, and for a second I was hopeful. For a second, I believed I could do this.

Thought of abortion or adoption has never crossed my mind.

Carly drove us home chattering about possible baby names…this is when I decided it was time.

"Carly," I said, stopping her mid-sentence.

"Yes?" she asked, not missing a beat.

"I'm telling him today," I whispered.

She almost drove off the road.

"Freddie?!" she asked in disbelief.

We left quite early this morning, before Freddie decided if he wanted to come check on me.

"Yeah," I said.

She beamed.

"Heck yes!"

I didn't have her enthusiasm.

"Mhmm," I said.

"Don't worry Sam, he'll understand."

"Yeah, right," I said.

*******

I knocked on his door. I waited a moment, trying to think about what the hell I'm going to say to him. Finally he opened the door. He looked half-awake; he was wearing a white t-shirt and blue, knee length boxers.

"Sam?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Freddie, can we talk?" I asked.

He looked wide awake now. Probably because I called him by his name, and because of the seriousness of my voice.

"Uh…yeah," he said, he held the door opened for me, "come on in."

He led me to his bedroom and shut the door behind him, looking down the hall, making sure his mom wasn't up yet.

"What's up?" he asked when we were alone, "You look much better today," he commented.

I didn't know what to say, so I lifted my shirt up a little. I bit my lip and unbuttoned a pair of Carly's pants and zipped down the zipper.

"Uh…Sam?" he asked with the widest eyes I've ever seen. "What are you doing?"

It would have been hilarious if not for the news I was about to get them.

I pulled down my jeans to reveal a pair of light blue pair of underwear I had on.

"Sam…" he whispered, eyes even larger.

"Sshh!" I shushed him.

I bit my lip, and pulled down one side of the underwear, being carefully not to show anything…private. I did, though, show him, the bird tattoo.

"Jesus Christ!" he gasped, his mouth dragging the floor.

I looked down as I pulled Carly's jeans back up.

"You! You! It was you!" he said over and over again.

"Yeah," I laughed without much emotion.

" But-but-but…that first day! You knew! You knew! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't want to mess up our friendship," I mumbled.

"We had sex?" he asked more to himself then to me.

I nodded anyway.

"Sam, oh Sam," he laughed.

He walked over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Uh…have you lost it, Benson?" I asked majorly confused.

He laughed.

He backed away from me, beaming.

"I'm so glad that you were my first! If had to be with someone, I'm glad it was my best friend," he laughed, "I mean we were each other's first kiss, we were each other's first best friend, it just seems appropriate, you know?"

"Wait," he said, "do you like me?"

"What?" I asked, "No! No…"

He sighed, "Okay, good."

We both sighed a sigh of relief, the awkward part was over…we'll remain friends, and we don't expect anything from each other. Now for the bomb.

"Freddie…I need to tell you something," I said in a shaky voice.

"Okay, shoot."

"You…uh…you promise to still be my friend, even if you don't want a part of…it?" I asked.

He gave me a weird look, "Of course, Sam, I'll always be your friend…why?"

"I-," I started. Come on, Sam. You got this.

"I'm pregnant."

His hand flew to his mouth.

"Holy shit," he said, as he fell back on to his bed.

I stood there, not knowing what to say. He looked up at me with wide eyes, his hand slapped over his open mouth. He was silent for almost a full five minutes

"We have a baby?" he asked finally.

I nodded.

"Together?" he asked.

"Yes, babies usually involve two people," I gave a shaky laugh.

He didn't say anything for a while. He looked away from me at the wall his mouth now closed, but his eyes as wide as saucers. He didn't say anything; I actually think he forgot I was in the room completely. I sighed and bit my lip, trying to keep the tears in.

"I'll just go," I whispered.

I turned to leave, tears running down my face. I knew this would happen. I ran out of his apartment, and sank to the ground in tears.

Freddie ran out a second later. I wiped the tears away.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He bent down beside me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Sam, I love you, you're my best friend, and you are carrying my child. I'm not going to abandon you, I'll be here every step of the way."

I laughed and cried at the same time.

"You're such a dork, Freddie," I laughed.

He softly laughed with me, and I wrapped my arms around him, too.

**So Carly knows, and Freddie knows.**

**Freddie is also going to be around for Sam! Aw!**

**Too bad they aren't actually "together" yet. :(**

**But just wait…because you know, anything can happen ;)**

**Now…onto the pregnancy!!**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, and please keep them coming!**

**Love, **

**Lucy :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

We were all sitting in Carly's living room, Fredward was trying to figure out how to tell Mommy Dearest without her popping brain cells. I told him that her bursting brain cells would inevitable. He disagrees.

"No, no, I could tell her…I could tell her we were drugged! We did it, because someone screwed with our drinks! That's pretty much what happened, anyway," he suggested.

"I doubt she'll believe that, Freddie," Carly said sipping a cup of Wahoo.

"Yeah, we're teenagers and all hormonal and everything," I said.

"She'd be so mad if I forgot protection, if I ever did, you know, do it. That's unlike me, I always use the safe road, she raised me to be like that," he protested.

"Maybe," I pointed out, "you sleeping with me is a cry for independence from her. You didn't use protection, because you didn't want to take the safe road for once. You wanted to live a little, you wanted to get from out of Momma Benson's thumb. Maybe that's what she'll see this now, a stupid, rebelling move. She'll see that you are pretty much an adult now, and appreciates her caring so much, but telling her not to care _too_ much."

Carly and Freddie were silent for a moment staring at me.

"Sam," Freddie said looking at me in disbelief, "that was almost…brilliant."

"Yeah," Carly said using the same tone of voice Freddie was using.

"You seem so surprised," I said grumpily.

"No, I mean, that could be it, I mean dead on. If it weren't for the whole drinks and everything I might have actually done-well no, thought about doing that," he said.

I shrugged, "Don't take too much notice. I'm probably spouting out stuff because of it," I pointed to my stomach, "Aren't pregnant women like crazy hormonal?" I asked.

"Yep," Carly said grabbing a plastic bag, she revealed some magazines, "while you were with the doc, I went to go buy some parenting magazines, and other materials for you, and then came back in time for the ultra-sound."

I grabbed one, and I saw Freddie hesitantly reach for one, too. I still think he's a little shocked about this, but I'm amazed about how coolly he's taking it.

I looked at the baby on the front of the magazine. I imagined my baby looking like it.

"I hope she doesn't look like you Fredweird," I teased.

He glared at me.

"_He_," he said putting emphasis on the word, "will be lucky to look like me! Not with your crazy blond hair and insane looking eyes."

I laughed, "Don't you mean…'fiery blue eyes'?"

He blushed from his neck to his hair.

I laughed and kept reading the parenting magazine. Carly eventually picked up one, too, and started reading it. Apparently I'm supposed to rub my stomach with cocoa butter to keep from getting stretch marks. Stretch marks? Ew!

I learned a lot of things about parenting, now I knew I'd had to baby lock everything. Apparently, babies are master breaking inners, I find that awesome, because at least me and the kid will have something in common.

"Sam, you can't have anymore caffeine," Carly said, not looking up from the magazine.

"Yeah, I read that, too," Freddie added, hesitantly looking up from his magazine.

He probably knew I was going to have a meltdown.

"WHAT?! No way! Nu-huh, you are hilarious, because there is no way in-,"

"Caffeine isn't good for the baby," Carly said not looking up again.

I immediately shut up. Whatever's good for the baby is good for me.

"Mmkay, milk's good, too."

Freddie looked at me in disbelief. I shot him a glare.

"Oh," he said, ignoring my mean look, "you need to take prenatal supplements."

"What?" I asked.

Carly ignored me and pulled something out of the plastic bag that she got the magazines from.

"Got it covered," she shook a white small bottle.

Then the door was thrown open.

"Hey guys! I got fresh Canadian bacon! Sam, I got extra this time-," Spencer didn't finish his sentence.

The door pushed the scent of the ham towards me. I gagged, jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Carly and Freddie were two steps behind me. Carly was holding my hair, and Freddie was in the bathroom with us, filling up a glass of water for me.

I finished, and Carly helped me sit down on the edge of the bathroom. Freddie handed me the water, and I gulped it down, washing the taste of…yuck…down my throat.

"You need to stay away from greasy foods," he said while Carly ran to get my wet rag.

"Probably a good idea," I coughed.

He sat down beside me and put his arm around me while I chugged down the water. When I was finished I handed him my cup, thinking he would just put it down or something. He took it, and ran to the sink, filling it up again, without any excuses or complaining.

Spencer walked in.

"Are you okay Sam?" he asked.

I nodded, and pushed my bangs away from my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I didn't know how to answer him. Did Carly want him to know?

"Morning sickness," Carly answered as she bounded through the door, wet rag in hand. He smiled in understanding and walked out.

What? Was it that easy?

Carly put the rag on my forehead as Spencer suddenly appeared in the doorway, a look of pure shock on his face.

"Morning sickness?!" he asked. "Wouldn't that mean she's-,"

"Yeah, she's pregnant. She's staying here, okay?" Carly said simply.

Spencer rushed in.

"Of course you're staying here! You can't go anywhere else, I mean you practically live here anyway. I'm going to be a kind of uncle!" he said patting me on the arm.

"Wait, so who's the father?" he asked

Freddie coughed. "That would be me."

Spencer's mouth dropped into the biggest surprised smile I've ever seen.

"Nu-huh!" he laughed.

"Yep," Freddie said.

"No way!" he giggled turning to me.

Yes, that's right, he…giggled.

" Believe me, he's the dad," I said.

"YES!" Spencer screamed.

All of us jumped.

"I knew it! I knew it!" he danced around the room.

"I knew one day you'd get together!" he jumped up and down.

"We're not together!" we both said quickly at the same time.

We both shot each other an awkward glance, and looked away again.

"Wha--?" Spencer asked.

Carly shot him a glare.

"We'll talk about this later," she hissed.

He bit his lip, and looked down. "Okay…" he said leaving the room.

"Oh," he popped his head back in, "Congrats, Sam."

I smiled at him, and then we heard a CRASH, BOOM, and Spencer yell, "OW!...I'm okay…"

We all giggled.

"Come on, Sam, you need rest," Carly said helping me up.

"Uh, wait," I said.

They both stopped and looked at me. I widened my eyes after a moment, and they still didn't get the hint.

"Guys," I laughed slowly, "I appreciate you watching over me, but I think I can handle peeing without supervision."

"Oh," they both said embarrassedly and quickly ran out.

I laughed to myself and rolled my eyes.

**So now everyone knows…except Mrs. Benson, but we'll get there later.**

**Now for the bad news…I will be going on vacation tonight and won't be back until next Sunday :(**

**But have no fear, because I promise an update as soon as I get back!!**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, they are very self confidence boosting :)**

**Please drop me so more reviews!**

**Love,**

**Lucy :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**2 Weeks Later-3 months into pregnancy (15 and a half weeks)**

I hurt…all over! My legs cramp ALL THE TIME, my feet are swollen and horrid, my boobs are killing me…it's horrible.

Right now I'm making myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I've taken to wearing baby doll tops or actual maternity shirts. School just ended, so thankfully no one found out, and I'll be staying home for about half of my senior year, because I had enough credits to graduate early, so instead of just going the first half of school, I'll just go my second.

That way I won't miss out on any of my academic expectations.

Thank God, the morning sickness is over, but I'm still staying away from greasy food. I might for the rest of my life…ugh…just the smell brings a stab of pain in my stomach.

I smile down at my stomach, putting my hands on the small mound that had started to form. It was almost visible under the loose top, which meant I'd have to wear only maternity shirts now, and there would be no hiding it. I started rubbing little circles around my belly button, a habit I've grown accustomed to.

This was the first time I've felt it. A nudge, right under my hand. It wasn't painful; it was a…odd, feeling.

I breathed in quickly, and placed my hands on that spot. There. Another kick. I gasped, and laughed softly.

"Sam?" Freddie asked.

Carly is in the bathroom right now.

I looked at him, tears in my eyes.

"Sam?" he said putting down the computer he was working with and walked quickly over to me in the kitchen, obviously worried. "What's wrong?"

It kicked again. I laughed happily and the tears spilled out of my eyes.

"Sam?" he asked in a concerned voice, coming closer to me.

"It kicked," I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"It kicked," I said louder, my voice full of emotion.

I smiled the most blissful smile I could muster at him, and I knew he couldn't help but smile either. He broke into an all out, ear to ear grin. He laughed with me, and more tears of joy spilled out.

"It just did it again!" I said happily.

He reached toward me, and then put his hand back down like he was stopping himself from doing something. I reached out to grab his hand, and softly placed it on my belly. I moved it around until I found the spot where it had been kicking me.

We waited, and finally I felt another nudge, and so did he. He laughed out loud.

"Amazing!" he exclaimed.

Without thinking he wrapped his arms around me, and kissed the side of my head, very quickly. I thought nothing of it, either. It was a chaste kiss, one would only expect when someone was so overjoyed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Carly asked suggestively from the kitchen entryway.

We both ignored that.

"Come here," I said waving my hands to her.

She quickly rushed over to me, and I placed her hand on the same spot, like I did Freddie's. We waited again, and once again a nudge was felt. Carly squealed with joy, and started talking to my belly. I looked over her at Freddie, we both wore matching, joyous smiles.

For a moment, something happened between us. The smiles softened, we just looked at each other…like we were both trying to same something at the same time…

The spell was broken when Carly stood back up and threw her arms around me. I laughed through my tears and hugged her back, it took me a moment to realize she was now crying, too.

"Why are we all crying?" Spencer suddenly asked.

"Come feel, Spence," I said, hiccupping.

"Okay…" he said slowly.

I put his hand on my stomach, and my baby kicked again.

"Oh my God!" Spencer cried.

He breathed in deeply and bit his lip.

"Spencer…are you…crying?" Carly asked in amusement.

"It's-," he breathed, "it's such a beautiful moment."

He ran out of the room, crying comically. We all laughed together.

"Ah!" I cried, my legs buckling.

"Sam!" Carly cried.

She caught me before I hit the floor. Her and Freddie helped me to the couch.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Damn leg cramps," I muttered on the couch.

"The pregnancy book said your legs should be elevated, so we should, uh…elevate your legs," Freddie said.

"I'll go get some pillows," Carly said rushing upstairs.

I groaned and furiously rubbed at the back at my calf.

"Um…Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Yes?" I asked, my sarcastic voice laced with pain.

"I think…I think it's time to tell my mom."

I immediately stopped rubbing my legs.

"What?"

He sighed.

"I think we should tell my mom, I mean, your showing already-,"

"Watch it Benson."

"Oh you know what I mean! People can tell now! And…my mom deserves to know, too."

I sighed, and winced with pain.

He is right, we should tell Mrs. Benson.

"I guess so," I said.

He nervously smiled.

"How should we tell her?" he asked.

"The truth," I said simply.

Usually I don't resort to doing things as horrible as telling the truth, but this might do the least damage this time.

"Good idea," he sighed. "Do you want to go now?"

"Sure! I'm obviously not in pain right now! God, do you ever think about anyone other than yourself, Benson!" I yelled.

Freddie literally jumped back at my outburst.

"Wha-what…?" he asked softly.

"I'm sorry," I said looking at my lap. "It's these damn hormones…they're going crazy…I can hardly control them," I wiped away a couple of tears.

"Are you crying, Sam?" he asked slowly, coming closer, but staying at a safe distance.

I looked incredously at the tears on my fingers.

"I am! Oh God, I'm crazy!" I cried burying my head in a pillow on my laugh.

Freddie slowly patted my back, and I jumped up.

"Okay, let's go tell your mom," I smiled at him.

He looked at me like I was a panda sitting in the middle of a Seattle highway.

"I have the pillows!" Carly chirped from the stairs.

She pranced back towards me. Freddie was helping me stand up.

"It's okay, Fredwardo, I'm not that pregnant," I protested.

"Yet," he mumbled.

I shot him a glare, but started toward the door.

"We'll be right back, Carls, we're going to go tell Mrs. Benson that I'm preggers."

Carly's eyes widened and she dropped the two large pillows she was carrying. She lunged for her phone.

"Should I already have the paramedics on the phone?" she asked.

I laughed, but Freddie didn't look so sure.

"Good luck," Carly said, but the way she said it made it sound like she meant to say, "good riddance."

We walked out of Carly's door, and Freddie put his hand on the door knob to his apartment door.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said nervously tapping my fingers on the jeans that were starting to get a little too tight.

He sighed, turned his hand, and pushed open the door.

**I'm baaaack!**

**Vacation was fun and thank you to all those who wished me a good vacation!!**

**I'm surprised about all the positive feedback about this story!! Thank you so much!**

**Anyhoo, now they'll have to tell Mrs. Benson…dun dun dun dun!**

**Please review!!**

**Love,**

**Lucy :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm not Dan because I'm pretty sure this type of situation would not be allowed on Nickelodeon.**

"I think it would be best if I did most of the talking," he whispered to me.

"No shit," I whispered back.

I had to pee again, my feet felt swollen, and I'm afraid that when Mrs. Benson lunges at me for deflowering her son, it could possibly hurt the child.

Freddie gave me a reassuring pat on the back, and I looked up at him. He gave me a smile that told me everything would be okay…well, it wouldn't. But, it did make me feel a tad less nervous, and I'm guessing that was the purpose of the smile, so mission accomplished.

"Mom!" Freddie called.

Mrs. Benson appeared from behind a wall almost instantly.

"Yes, dear?" she asked.

I almost jumped five feet in the air.

I looked at Freddie and saw him swallow nervously.

"We have something to tell you. You might want to sit down for this," he said gesturing towards the couch.

She looked at him curiously, and then looked at me.

"Oh hello, Samantha. How are you, dear?" she asked.

Well, I'm 3 months pregnant with your grandson for starters.

"Fine," I nervously laughed.

Mrs. Benson sat on the couch, and Freddie steered me to the small loveseat facing the couch. We stared at Mrs. Benson, and Mrs. Benson stared expectantly at us.

"Well…?" she started.

I looked at Freddie, and he looked towards me, and then to his mother.

"Mom…Sam's-…um, Sam is going to-, oh God, Sam happens to-," he stuttered.

"Fredward, dear, just say it. What's wrong with Samantha?" she asked.

"Sam's pregnant."

Mrs. Benson's mouth formed an "O". She looked at me in surprise.

"What?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah," I said gazing at my stomach.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, honey. Who's the father? Did you come to me for help, because I know some great adoption-," she started.

"I'm the dad," Freddie blurted.

His eyes opened in surprise, and he bit his lip looking like he wished he could suck the words back into his mouth. Mrs. Benson's whole face froze, and then she unfroze, her head slowly turning back to Freddie, her whole body began to shake.

"What did you say?" she said in a deep voice that I've never heard her use before.

Oh shit.

"Sam is carrying my child, Mom. You're going to be a grandmother!" he laughed nervously.

Wrong damn thing to say.

Mrs. Benson's eyes rolled back into her head, and her whole body went limp, and she crashed to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh shit!" I laughed.

Freddie shot me a death glare. I mean, if this were a TV show and not my life, I'd be laughing my ass off right now.

Freddie and I jumped up, and we reached to help the now conscious Mrs. Benson off the ground.

"I'm fine!" she gasped waving us away.

She sat down on the couch, put her hand on her heart, and stared at the ground with an incredulous look on her face. After she started breathing normally again, her head slowly turned to us, a glare on her face.

Ohhhh my damn.

"Get out!" she yelled.

I jumped back in surprise.

"Get out of my house you little…you little slut!" she shrieked in her shrill voice.

"Mom!" Freddie yelled.

All I could do was stare at her in shock. Then she started crying.

"How could you do this?! How could you do this to my little boy?!" she sobbed.

Everything she screamed was like a stab to my heart. I can't believe…

"I didn't do anything to him!" I cried.

"Mom! Mom, stop!" Freddie frantically yelled.

"You dirty whore! How could you? How could you?!" she screamed.

I stared at her and was surprised to find tears pooling in my eyes. My mouth was open and I couldn't move or speak. Freddie's large surprised eyes flashed from me to his mom like he had no idea what to do.

"Leave!!" she shrieked.

She had tears pouring down her face, a half-wild look in her eyes, and her face was contorted into a horrible mix between misery and hatred.

So I did what she told me, I turned and ran out of their apartment. I felt like collapsing right there in the hallway, but I knew Freddie would find me, so I made it all the way down the hallway and turned the corner. I collapsed there.

She's right. She's totally right. I can't believe this. I should have never told Freddie, I didn't think about his future or about this baby would do to _him_. Sure I can get by, but Freddie was destined for better things then trying to take care of his illegitimate child. God, what was I thinking?

I heard a door slam. "Sam?" Freddie called.

"Sam?!" he called again.

I hoped he wouldn't come down here.

I heard someone knock on a door. Then I heard a door open.

"Freddie?" Carly asked. "Where's Sam?"

"She's not here?" he frantically asked.

"No…oh God, what happened Freddie?"

"My mom, she totally went crazy and screamed at Sam, and…oh God, where is she?!" he asked.

I heard another door open.

"Mom?!" Freddie's voice came out in a surprised question.

"Go inside Fredward," her voice was strangely calm.

Scarily calm.

"What?! No!" he yelled furiously.

"Go inside, Fredward," her voice was firm.

"No, Mom!" he yelled. "I can't believe-!"

"Freddie!" she yelled. I heard her sigh. "Please, just go back inside," her voice sounded tired and sad.

It was the way she said that must have made Freddie listen. He gave out an angry sigh and slammed the door behind him.

"Uh, see ya, Mrs. Benson," Carly awkwardly said.

Then I heard the soft shut of her door. I kept waiting to hear another door open and close for when Mrs. Benson went back inside, but it never came. Instead I heard quick footsteps coming towards me. Shit! I don't have enough time to run-

My thoughts stopped when I saw a grief-stricken Mrs. Benson staring down at me. We both kind of stared at each other for a while, and then she finally sighed and sunk down to her knees.

"Samantha, I haven't told anyone this, but…when I was just sixteen, I became pregnant with one of my closest friend's child."

My mouth popped open. Crazy health nut freak, say what?! Freddie was an accident?! A love child?! Wait…this doesn't add up, if Mrs. B had Freddie when she was 16, then…shouldn't she be a whole lot younger?

"No, I know what you are thinking, Fredward wasn't the child whom I was pregnant with. And my situation wasn't like your and Fredward's . We meant to make love, and we foolishly didn't use protection, which lead to the child. I-," she bit her lip and looked towards the ground. Her eyes started to water. "I was only 16. My mother would have disowned me if she found out. I had too much pressure from my school work and extracurricular activities. My friends would have thought poorly of me…I didn't think rationally."

Her voice cracked and a tear spilled down her cheek. She wiped it away with two of her fingers.

"I had an abortion."

I gasped. I didn't think…Mrs. Benson…Freddie could have had a brother or sister?

"I know, I know, it was awful, and something I will regret for the rest of my life. I couldn't bring myself to tell Fredward after I had him with my husband, and my husband didn't know, either. You probably always wondered why I was so protective of Fredward. I didn't want him to be in a humungous mess like I was. I wanted him to have a perfect life. What you just told me today made me realize that life isn't perfect, and the twists and turns of life is unavoidable."

I was so far into shock, I don't even think I could move.

"I just…I just want to make sure you don't make the same mistake that I did. I want you to know that Freddie thinks so much of you and will never not be there for you, Carly is one of the best friends someone could have, she will always take care of you, and I…I will always be here if you need me."

Before I realized tears were spilling down my face. DAMN HORMONES!

"Thank you, Mrs. Benson. That means a lot coming from you," where are these words coming from?

"I know what I said in there was wrong, Sam, but…I was so surprised, I didn't think-," she sighed again, "I'm very sorry for what I said, Samantha."

"That's okay, Mrs. Benson, if I were in your place I'd probably have done the same thing," I said with a small smile on my face.

Was I really consoling the woman who just called me a dirty whore not ten minutes ago? Oh well, I'm hormonal, and now…I feel like I'm somehow connected with Mrs. Benson. It's like we're on a new level of understanding with each other.

"Well, I better go talk Fredward down, to think, he'd throw his own mother out just because I hurt your feelings," she sent me a smirk and then winked.

I was suddenly completely weirded out because what she had said…or was it the truth in what she said. I made myself stop thinking about it before my mind wandered off to some place I didn't want it to go.

"Well, you remember, you can come to me for anything, dear. I'll be along now," she smiled at me and took off toward her apartment door.

I smiled back and turned around to walk into Carly's apartment. Carly jumped up from the couch were she was sitting at.

"How did it go? Did she freak? Did you have to take her to the hospital? How many seconds did it take for her to lunge at your throat? Where were you? Why was Freddie looking for you? What happened?!"

"Calm, Carls," I laughed.

She helped me over to the couch (I didn't need help, but oh well) and we both sat down.

"So what happened?" she asked again, her eyes bursting with anticipation.

"Nothing," I smirked.

"Sam!" she groaned.

"She fainted."

"WHAT?!"

"Only for a second…well, three seconds tops."

"And then…"

"She accepted it. She said she wasn't mad, and she'd help me through it."

Carly's mouth formed an "O".

"Seriously?" she gasped.

"Well she flipped out for a second, and she yelled at me and stuff, but then she was fine."

"Wow," Carly said sitting back down.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I used to think Mrs. B was out there, I mean, wayyy out there, but actually…she's pretty cool."

I smiled at Carly and she scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Well, okay then, hey do you want some mac'n'cheese?"

"Oh God yeah, and hey do you think you could make me a ketchup and pickle sandwich, too?" I asked.

Carly fake gagged.

"That's sick Sam!" she laughed, but she stood up and headed toward the kitchen none the less.

"Hey, I'm a pregnant chick with cravings, so sue me!"

**Whoa. Mrs. Benson freaked!!**

**But she calmed down, so it's all good.**

**Is it me or is Freddie cozying up to Sam more, eh?**

**Thank you sooo much for all the lovely reviews! You guys really keep me going!**

**Please leave me some more! ;)**

**Love,**

**Lucy :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I have a feeling this is pointless. Go look at my other disclaimers.**

**18 Weeks Into Pregnancy**

I am currently at the grocery store, finally without my little caretakers doing every single thing for me. Sure I get that they care and all, but geez. I'm pregnant not a gimp. I convinced Carly that I could pick out my own food without anyone babysitting me, but Freddie was an even harder nut to crack.

Lord, I'm barely showing! I can still fit into my usual shirts and jeans! I don't need someone to watch me pick up food from the local Piggly Wiggly's!

Thank God the morning sickness is gone, but I'm still a little iffy about greasy foods. Not that I would eat them with my baby, probably not so good for a growing child. I was craving some banana peppers and black olives, and this is why I'm here now.

Well, after I picked up the peppers and olives, the oreos looked pretty good, and then I thought peanut butter would be amazing with oreos, and you can't have peanut butter without chocolate syrup…and by this point I cut myself off, and forced myself to roll my buggy to the check-out line.

The check out lady gave me a smile as she started ringing up my food. After I dug out my wallet from my purse I noticed that her belly stuck out about a mile. After studying her face and glancing down at her legs, the rest of her didn't match her swollen stomach.

Was she pregnant, too?

My questions were answered when she groaned.

"Sorry, honey," she said rubbing her back. "Pregnancy is a bitch, but babies are great."

I laughed at this one.

"I understand," I smiled.

She gave me a surprised look, and then I remembered that I'm only a seventeen year old girl. I ducked my head in shame.

"No, honey, I understand. I had my first little boy when I was 18. It's hard, but he's my life. I was surprised because you're not showing at all!"

My heart melted. What a nice woman. All I've noticed these few weeks were how my belly was slowly inching over my pants and here she was complimenting my size.

"How far are you?" she asked.

"Eight-teen weeks," I smiled laying my hand on my stomach.

"Geez!" she said. She started to punch things into the register and I heard her mutter, "Lucky girl."

I handed her my money and grabbed the grocery bag.

"And don't you worry honey, having a child is the best thing that will ever happen to you."

She gave me a knowing smile and I smiled back.

"I know."

I had made it all the way to the car before I bursted into tears. Damn. Hormones.

I drove half of the way home sobbing, but I had calmed myself down when I reached the apartment complex. I grabbed my food and walked through the complex until I reached Carly's door. I opened it up, and was greeted by Carly and Freddie.

"What took you so long!?"

"You could have called?!"

"Why weren't you answering your phone?!"

"We were so worried?!"

I rolled my eyes, and walked to Carly's kitchen, and laid down the food.

"Sam! What happened!"

"You are not going out by yourself again!"

"Next time-!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed flipping around.

"Just shut up! I can't take this anymore! You guys are suffocating me!! I know you care, but I can' take it anymore!" I screamed at Carly's and Freddie's surprised faces.

"I have a life, too! I can do what I want! God! You don't have to hold my hand across the seat and make sure I look both ways! I'm a damn adult! This is my life so just leave me alone!"

My jaw hurt from opening it so much to screech and I'm pretty sure about five veins were popping out of my neck. Carly's and Freddie's faces looked completely shocked.

Then….the tears came.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, burying my head in my hands.

My shoulders shook with my sobs.

"I'm a horrible person! You guys were helping me and I freak out on you-oo-oo," I sobbed drawing out the last word.

"I love you guys so much, you should just leave me here to die, because that's all I can do! I'm sooo mean!" I sobbed.

In a nanosecond Carly and Freddie were at my side. Carly's arms were wrapped around my shoulders, and Freddie was rubbing my back. They kept saying things like:

"Oh Sam! Don't say that, you weren't mean!"

"No Sam, this is our fault!"

"Sam, don't cry, it will be okay!"

"Sam, just calm down."

They led me over to the couch, and all three of us sat down, with Freddie and Carly consoling me. Suddenly I looked up, wiped the tears from my face and smiled at them.

"I'm kind of craving some peanut butter oreos," I told them.

Freddie rolled his eyes, and Carly barked out laughter.

Need I say it again? Damn you hormones from hell!

**Week 19**

Ugh, sure my breasts aren't hurting and the nauseous feeling left, but it was replaced by horrid back aches, and I barely slept now. I was too restless, and the couch wasn't that comfy. Today I had another appointment with Dr. Shelly, Carly's mom's OB/GYN.

I'm going to find out the gender today, and also we get to do another ultrasound.

Even though I'm not happy to admit this, I think I should take the dork along instead of Carly this time. He is the father, and he hasn't seen our child yet. I usually don't do the right thing, but this feels like the right thing to do.

"Hey Carls," I said as she was making herself a bowl of Cheerio's and me a bowl of pickles and sausages.

"About that appointment today…" I started.

"You are not talking yourself out of seeing Dr. Shelly, Samantha Isabelle Puckett!" she scolded pointing a milk covered spoon at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her

"Dude, chill, and I want to go, but instead of you coming…I thought maybe I should take," I sighed, "Freddie."

"Aw!" she cooed.

I groaned and shot her a glare.

"Sorry," she laughed, "but that's adorable! He'll find out the gender, and he'll get to see the baby for the first time! Aw!! Ten bucks says he'll cry," she giggled.

"Shut up Carls," I laughed back. "I just think that he should go."

"Well, you are absolutely right! I'll finish up making us breakfast, well I'm eating breakfast, you are eating something that looks like the slop that pigs eat, and you go tell Freddie!"

"Yes ma'am," I saluted.

I groaned as I stood up and rubbed my aching back.

"You okay?" Carly called.

"Just peachy," I mumbled back.

"What?" she called again.

"Yeah fine!" I raised my voice so she could hear.

I walked out of Carly's door and stopped at Freddie's door. God. I really hope he doesn't cry.

I rolled my eyes at the ridiculousness of this situation, but hey, this is what happens when you get wasted and eff someone.

I knocked on the door. I waited for a moment and then heard footsteps. Freddie opened the door, looking surprised to see me. He was wearing nothing but boxers…with ducks on them. I raised my eyebrows and gazed at the boxers.

"Christ!" he yelled with a startled expression on his face.

I bit my lip, but the smirk appeared on my face anyway as I met his eyes. His face was twisted into a look of pure horror as he lunged for his bedroom door which luckily for him happens to be close to the front door.

I doubled over in laughter as I walked into his apartment, and after a couple of tear jerking laughter he reappeared from his bedroom not looking to happy.

"Ducks, Benson? Ducks?!" I giggled.

"Hey, my mom bought them for me and they were the only ones that were clean," he protested.

"Sure Benson, excuses, excuses. These are the times when I wish I carry a camera with me," I shot him a smirk.

"Why? So you can drool over my hot body all day?" he shot a smirk back.

I raised my eyebrows. He actually had a comeback, a pretty good one too. Impressing.

"The only person who would drool when they saw your body would be a dog…oh and that stalker Shannon, but she's the only real person who would find you attractive."

"Puckett, what are you doing in my apartment at 9:30 in the morning?" he finally asked.

I sighed.

"Well," I started. I looked down at my feet. " I was just wondering if….maybe, you would want to come with me to get my ultrasound today?"

"Really?" he asked.

I looked up at him and shrugged. "Well yeah, but I'm driving, and I totally am perfectly fine if you don't want to-ugh," I grunted as he picked me up and spun me around.

He laughed and set me down, but kept his arms around me in a tight hug.

"Fredweird, if you plan on keeping those limbs, I suggest you let go of me."

He jumped away from me like I was on fire.

"Oh yeah, of course," he mumbled awkwardly.

I don't know why I suddenly felt a stab of being uncomfortable around him. Was it because he decided to start being close….or was it because I couldn't get the image of his bare chest and arms out of my mind. Boy might be a dorkish loser, but he must have started working out. Talk about toned.

UGH! Oh my God! Freaking disgusting!!! Get the hell out of his apartment now Sam or his dorkiness will keep affecting your mind and making you all crazy!!

"Yeah, um, well, we leave at 10 so be ready," I said turning away from him and walking towards his apartment door.

"Okay," he called after me.

I quickly exited and shut the door behind me. I exhaled deeply. Freddie…attractive? Nah. Why would I think that? I mean, he's barely a guy…he's-he's-…Freddie! He can't be hot! I can't be attracted to him!

I-I can't…

Shit on crackers, he is hot.

But this doesn't mean anything, right? Sure he may have gotten a little (okay, a lot) cuter over the years, but he's still my best friend. My punching bag…I mean geez! People can be friends with good looking people and _just_ be friends!

Don't freak out Sam, he's cute, that's it. He's just cute.

I sighed after I got my mind straight, and walked back into Carly's apartment, preparing for the third degree questioning I always get when I talk to someone who isn't her.

I'm fine. Freddie is still dork boy. I'm still his bully/best friend. Everything is normal. Nothing has changed. God, Sam get a hold of yourself.

This is just those hormones. Yeah, blame it on the hormones…er, damn you hormones!

**Uh-oh! Sam's thoughts seem to be heading in the wrong direction…(or maybe right direction?) **

**Hehe. And Sam wanted to take Freddie with her to go see the doctor (AW!!)**

**Oh and YAY!!!!!!!! iWon't Be Seventeen Forever broke 100 reviews!!! Wha-hoo!!!!**

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Please keep those wonderful reviews coming ;)**

**Love,**

**Lucy :D**


	9. Chapter 9

This is just those hormones. Yeah, blame it on the hormones…er, damn you hormones!

After I ate about everything in Carly's house, and put some jeans on and a loose fitting green T-shirt that showed my belly which wasn't big yet, but it was sticking out over my jeans. I said goodbye to Carly, grabbed my car keys and headed over to Freddie's apartment. I knocked and he opened the door (fully dressed, thank goodness) in a pair of knee length shorts and one of our Penny T-shirts.

Dirty Shirty. Ha ha. We are so brilliant shirt makers.

"Ready Fredweird?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, let's go!" he smiled back.

I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm but inside I was excited. Today we get to find out if my baby is a boy or a girl! Yay!

We got in my four-door Ford F-150. I absolutely love this truck, it's beautiful. Carly and Freddie think it looks like something a construction worker would drive, but I love it. It has character.

I hopped in the driver's seat and Freddie climbed in the passenger's and we started the 30 minute drive to the hospital.

After a moment of listening to the radio Freddie spoke up.

"Are you excited?" he asked.

I laughed, "Yeah, you?"

I didn't really need to ask.

"Of course! Do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"I have no idea, but I bet she'll be a girl. I hope she's a girl," I smiled thinking to myself.

"Well, I hope he's a boy," he said.

I wouldn't mind a boy either. I really hope the baby's a girl, though.

"What boy names would you like, if you're so set on the baby being a guy?" I teased.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He was biting his lip in concentration and I mentally rolled my eyes.

"I've always liked the name Jason," he suggested.

"Yeah, Jason is cute," I agreed, "but I really like the name Tanner."

"Oh yeah, Tanner would be cool, too. What about Dustin?" he asked.

"Nah, my mom dated a Dustin. He was a jackass."

Freddie laughed. "What about girl names?"

"Samantha Jr.?" I teased. "No, I'm just kidding, what about Miranda?"

"Yeah," Freddie smiled, "I really like that name. What about Francine?"

I almost lurched into the car in front of me from laughing so hard.

"What?! My grandmother's name was Francine! She was great she actually gave me my name. She suggested it to my mom!"

I laughed again. "And you're name is Fredward so that shows just how brilliant Granny Francine is!"

Freddie and I both laughed, and then fell into a comfortable silence. We both listened to the radio for the rest of the trip. He followed me into the hospital and to the maternity hall. We then sat down in the waiting room.

I looked around and saw a woman who looked to be in her early thirties rubbing her giant stomach with a 6 year old in the seat beside her. A couple seats down from them was a young woman with an equally large belly talking animatedly to a young man whom I presumed to be her husband.

Opposite from us was a woman who looked to be in her late twenties and a man who seemed to be around the same age as her cuddling. He had his arm around her shoulder and she was leaning on his chest, her hand in his. They would talk, look up at each other and smile, he would give her a quick kiss, and they'd both stare off happily in the distance.

The damn hormones reared their ugly heads again, as I bit my lip and tried not to cry. This kind of thing would usually make me gag, but now I'd give a million dollars to be out of school, my life started before I had my child. If I could have money and a nice home. If I could have a loving husband…

Well, I guess Freddie cares for me, but…not in that way.

I sent him a sideways glance. He was hunched over, his elbows on his knees and his foot tapping nervously. He seemed to be looking at the same couple I had been looking at earlier. For a moment I was wondering if he was thinking the same things I was.

Sure, I'll bet he'll be an amazing father, but could he ever love me? Like that? No, I don't think so-I mean not that I want him too…but, it would be nice to cuddle with someone now and again, someone to give me massages when I had back aches, someone I could kiss for no reason at all, someone that loves me as much as he loves the thing that was growing inside me.

Someone who would want to have a baby with me and not just look at it as an accident.

That would be nice, but I…I don't think Freddie would be able to be that person…

I scrunched my eyelids together to stop the stream of tears that wanted to pour out. Sadly, a tear did escape, and suddenly I felt Freddie move beside me.

"Sam? What's wrong?" he asked sounding concerned.

I just shook my head. I didn't want to say anything or open my eyes, I was too afraid that I would let out an embarrassing sob or my eyes would start pouring out tears like a damn water faucet.

Then I felt Freddie's arm wrap around my shoulders and I opened my eyes in surprise and stared at him. Luckily no more tears spilled out, but my eyes were so watery I could barely see.

He gave me an understanding smile.

"Damn hormones?" he asked softly.

Let's just say I like to voice my opinion about my damn hormones frequently.

I nodded and without saying anything he pulled me into his chest, and I silently let my eyes empty out so I could become normal again.

As I probably ruined his Penny T-shirt with my tears and he ignored that fact as he kept rubbing his hand on my arm while I cried over something stupid I realized something.

Maybe Freddie could be that person.

I finally stopped my ridiculous crying and Freddie let me go and graciously pretended like that never happened.

"Samantha Puckett?" a woman asked.

I smiled at the young brunette and Freddie and I both stood up.

"Right this way," she said leading us down a hallway and into a door marked Room 3.

She opened the door for us, and Freddie and I walked into the small room. I sat on the examination bed and Freddie sat on the chair beside it. The nurse took some stats, things that you always get when you go to the doctor.

"Dr. Shelly will be right with you," she smiled politely and left the room.

After a couple minutes of hearing nothing, but Freddie's constant foot tapping I snapped.

"Freddork! Foot tapping needs to stop now!" I yelled.

"Easy for you to say! You get lay up there on that bed, all comfortable! This is my first time being here! We're about to find out what gender our baby is! I'm going to see him or her for the first time, so yeah, I'm a little on edge, Puckett!" he yelled back.

Then I got the brilliant idea of using my damn hormones for fun.

I made my bottom lip tremble a little, blinked my eyes to get them nice and watery, put a devastated look on my face, and looked at Freddie. Then, I dramatically looked away.

"Aw, Sam," he said jumping up and walking towards me. "I didn't mean it! I'm a little nervous that's all."

He put a hand on mine.

"No! It's true I should back off!" I fake cried. "I'm such a screw up!"

"No, Sam! It's my fault! I swear!" he said.

I turned back to him with a smile on my face.

"Gotcha!" I smirked.

"Sam!" he groaned, rolling his eyes, but he laughed anyway.

Then we heard a knock on the door. Freddie's foot tapping started up again, and he quickly looked up at the ceiling. I noticed his hand was still lying gently on mine, so I turned my hand over and squeezed his. He looked down at me in surprise.

"Don't freak, Benson, it will be fine," I said with a smirk on my face, but a smile in my eyes.

He gave me a smile and squeezed my hand back. Then Dr. Shelly walked in.

"Good morning, Samantha," she said brightly. "Oh, and is this the father?" she asked noticing Freddie.

"Yep," I said.

"Hi, I'm Freddie," he greeted.

"Dr. Shelly," she smiled at him, and then turned to me. "Are you ready for your ultrasound?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We both squeezed each other's hands at the same time, and as Dr. Shelly was pulling things out of a cabinet we each shot each other nervous smiles.

Dr. Shelly lifted up to reveal my stomach that wasn't really big yet, but there was a difference. She rubbed some jelly substance onto my stomach and took the ultrasound camera and started to rub around my stomach. Freddie and I both looked toward the black screen.

"You see that?" Dr. Shelly asked pointing to something on the screen. "That's your baby's leg."

When I looked closer I could see it was in fact a little leg. I smiled and those tears that seem to pop out at any moment decided to show up again. I looked at Freddie who had a big smile covering his face, ear to ear. He wasn't crying so I win. Carly owes me ten bucks.

Dr. Shelly started pointing out some other parts of our baby. It was still so tiny, and we couldn't make out a lot of parts, but it was still young.

"Well, since we can see both legs we should be able to tell the sex. Do you want to know?" Dr. Shelly asked.

"Yes," we both said at the same time.

Dr. Shelly chuckled, "Okay, let's see…"

She moved the camera on my tummy a little more and then stopped.

"Congratulations! You're having a little-oh wait, sorry I need to answer this page."

Freddie and I let out the big breath we were holding and I shot an annoyed glance towards Dr. Shelly as she stepped out of the room.

**Hehe, yes, I am aware I have left you with a cliffhanger.**

**Don't be mad! I gotta keep you wanting more :)**

**So now is Sam warming up to Fredward, some? Hmm?**

**Welp, that's all I got to say, and THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS R-O-C-K!!!**

**Please review some more! You know how much I love 'em!**

**Have a happy Fourth of July,**

**Lucy :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. iCARLY!**

After a moment she returned.

"I apologize, okay, now are you ready to know what gender the baby is?" she asked.

We both shook our heads up and down.

"Congratulations, you are having a baby girl!"

We both stared in shock at her, and then I burst into tears. Freddie kept muttering, "A girl! We're having a girl!"

Dr. Shelly laughed at us as she wiped the goo off of my stomach. I pulled my shirt down and twisted my body towards Freddie. We both met each other in a hug. I cried happily into his shirt, and he was laughing. We pulled away from each other.

"I thought you wanted a boy?" I laughed wiping my tears away.

Damn. Hormones.

"To tell you the truth, I wanted a girl all along, but I just didn't want to agree with you," he laughed.

I punched him in the arm, but I laughed with him.

"Well, the baby is coming along fine, and I hope you are taking your prenatal vitamins?" Dr. Shelly asked.

"Yes, of course," I smiled.

"Well then, you can go, I'll see you back in three weeks."

Freddie helped me off the chair, and we walked out of the hospital, hand in hand. For the first time I actually felt like we were a couple. I smiled to myself and then immediately stopped smiling. This is Freddie. Yeah, I want a boyfriend, but not…Freddork!

I'm going to stab these damn hormones with a fork!!

I dropped his hand and he sent me a questioning look, and I looked awkwardly away, pretending like we weren't just holding hands. He seemed to realize that we were needlessly holding hands, and when I looked back at him, he was looking at the ground, blushing.

Weirrrd.

We made it to my truck and the tension left thank goodness.

"That was so surreal," he said as we buckled up.

"Yeah," I smiled, thinking of what was inside of me right now.

"I mean, we made that little girl! We're going to have a girl! We need to start buying baby stuff! We need to think of more names!"

I laughed at his excitement.

Then thought more of what he said. Where was the baby going to stay? In Carly's apartment? Freddie's? I barely have a cent left to my name, and since this baby is mine, I want to provide for her. I don't want to let Freddie buy everything for me.

Then when we get older what will happen? I love Carly and all, but I still would like to have a place of my own, even if I spend most of my time with her. I didn't tell Carly or Freddie, but after I moved into Carly's and went back to get all my junk from my house I saw that it had been foreclosed.

I had to break in just to get all my stuff.

We drove home chatting about names. This is going to be hard. We can't decide on any names at all! Well that's no surprise since we barely agree on anything as it is

We got to Carly's house and Freddie could not stop chatting about the baby. I kept laughing at how excited he was, and how he would keep rambling and not even know it.

"Hey Carls," I called when Freddie and I walked in the door.

"Hey guys!" she chirped bouncing to us.

"How was it? What is it? Could you see it? Did Freddie cry?" she talked about a mile per minute.

"Calm down!" I laughed.

"And it," Freddie started grinning, "is a girl."

Carly shrieked. She threw her arms around me and threw her arms around Freddie.

"Ahhh!! Oh em gee!! This is sooo exciting!" she screamed.

Freddie and I shared a look, but we kept laughing.

"And Freddie cried like a baby," I lied with a smirk on my face.

Freddie's jaw popped open.

"I did not!" he yelled.

"Oh he so did, it was…touching, really," I teased putting my hand over my heart and wiping an imaginary tear from under my eye.

"I did not!" he yelled again, but he was laughing this time.

"Yeah, he really didn't, so you owe me ten bucks Carlotta."

"Dang," she snapped.

Freddie stared at both of us.

"You bet on me crying?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah." "Of course." We answered at the same time.

He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I need to go tell my mom the good news, I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye!" Carly called after him.

"See ya, Freddifer!"

After the door shut behind him Carly asked quickly, "So did he cry?"

"Oh he _so_ did."

**Week 20**

I yawned and blinked open my eyes. I looked over to the digital clock on the wall above the television.

2:30. Great.

Suddenly that horrible but familiar pressure came into my lower regions. I groaned as I sat up. I took a minute to try and rub my lower back. I then slowly stood up from the couch and made my way to the bathroom to pee for the eleventh time in one hour.

I just can't seem to sleep tonight…or stop peeing.

As I reappeared from the bathroom I suddenly had a craving for some olives, so I made my way to the kitchen to fish some out of the refrigerator. As I pulled the jar of olives out I noticed a beautiful looking can of whip cream sitting right by some milk. I snatched the whip cream, too.

I got a bowl, dumped the jar of black olives into the bowl, shook the can of whip cream, and then sprayed it on top of the olives until I could no longer see any of them.

Yum-my.

I got a fork, stabbed around until I got a olive and then popped the whip cream covered olive into my mouth. I chewed, swallowed, and then sighed in contentment.

I kept up this routine for a couple more minutes until there was only one whip cream covered olive left. I smiled and plunged the fork into the bowl, but stopped when I heard the phone ring. I quickly dropped the fork and jumped to the phone, trying to silence it, because everyone else in the Shay apartment was sleeping.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Is this the Shay residence?" a deep, masculine voice asked.

"Yes it is, may I ask who's calling?"

"Yes, this is Detective Green, is there a Samantha Puckett around?"

I stopped breathing. Me and the police don't mix. I haven't got into trouble for years now, though! What could he possibly want?!

"Yes," I breathed, "this is her."

"Yes, Ms. Puckett, your mother was found dead last night at the Marsh Hotel. We believe it was a drug over-dose. We're going to need you to come down to the station."

**OH EM GEE!!!**

**Funky detective say what?!?! Sam's mom is…dead?! Holy balls!!**

**Well how's this for a cliff hanger? He he he.**

**Let me just warn you MAJOR SEDDIE MOMENT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Lol, well that's it for me. Please review, you know I love 'em!**

**(Oh and, has anyone seen the commercials for iTwins!?! HOLY MONKEY ON ICE SKATES!!! I can't wait to see it!)**

**Love,**

**Lucy :D**


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't move. So many thoughts were running through my head, but for some reason I couldn't focus on any of them. So many emotions, depressed, sad, angry, and even…relieved?

"I'm sorry for your loss," Detective Green said after a moment of silence, "will you be able to make to the station?" he asked.

I felt a jolt of electricity at his words. Like I was in a dream state, and he shook me back to reality.

"Yes, I'm on my way," I whispered and then hung up the phone.

I stared at the phone for the longest time. Wondering what to do, what I should do, what I should think, how I should feel.

All coherent thoughts escaped me.

My legs gave out and I crashed to the ground, catching myself on my knees and hands before I crashed face down on the floor.

Tears threatened to spill, trickling in my eyes, but this time no unusual hormones were to blame. I couldn't cry though. If I started to now, I don't know if I could stop. I had to get to the police station.

I breathed in deeply, put a hand on the kitchen counter and heaved myself up into a standing position. In a dream-like state I walked like an emotionless zombie toward my purse on the couch and then out of the door, out of the apartment complex, and into my car.

The next time I actually had any brain activity is when I stood outside the police station door. I stared at it for a good five minutes and then pushed it open, and walked inside.

I saw some people sitting on chairs in the lobby, they all looked like thugs, hobos, or prostitutes. I walked straight to the front desk. A pretty woman with bright red hair looked up to me.

"May I help you?" she smiled.

I suddenly wanted to rip her red hair out, one strand at a time. I bet she has a good life, a great husband, perfect family, and a loving mother who is still alive.

"My name is Samantha Puckett," I hoarsely told her.

I was surprised at how different my voice sounded, like it didn't even belong to me, and how I called myself Samantha, instead of Sam.

She nodded and typed something into her computer. She read it, and nodded again, and touched the ear piece she was wearing.

"Detective Green? Ms. Puckett is here."

She nodded again.

"All right, I'll send her right in."

She looked at me, smiled, and brightly said, "Go through that door right there behind me. His office is the first on the left. I hope you have a wonderful day," she beamed her smile at me again.

I stared at her for a moment, blinked, and said, "Go to hell."

Her mouth dropped open in shock, and I turned and walked toward the door she pointed me to. Usually I would smile at the thought of knocking her smile off of her face, but I don't even think I could muster a smirk right now.

I turned to the door on my left and saw "Detective Green" in large black letters on it. I sighed and turned the knob.

I saw a large, muscular looking man with dark brown skin and a frown on his face. He was doing something on his computer when I walked in. He stopped when he saw me.

"Hello, Ms. Puckett, will you please sit down," he gestured to two chairs in front of his desk and I slowly sat down in one of them.

We both stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Ms. Puckett-do you mind if I call you Samantha?" he asked.

"Sam," I whispered.

"Alright, Sam, we believe that your mother committed suicide. She left this note for you," he pulled something out of a folder, a white piece of paper, and handed it to me.

_Dear Samantha,_

_My life sucked, so it should come to no surprise to you that I did what I did. I know you hate me, and I know you probably think I deserve to die, and I do. I'm not going to pretend I haven't been a horrible mother, and I'm not going to pretend that I haven't made some terrible mistakes._

_I've only lied to you once, though._

_And I guess it's time I told you the truth._

_Your father didn't leave us because he had some other wife and family in Texas, like I had told you. No, he left because of me. I cheated, I had done drugs, I lied to him multiple times._

_He didn't want to leave you, either, he wanted to leave me. He wanted to take you with him, and I wouldn't let him, just because I didn't want him to have anything of mine, and you…you were mine._

_I made this bogus story up to the court about how he abused us both, and spent every last cent of my money getting the best lawyer. I won the custody case, and your father was forced to stay 1,000 feet away from us at all times._

_He was furious, but he was bound by the law._

_He did the one thing he could do for you, he gave you half of his fortune._

_When I first met your father, I was just like any other girl, I was clean, I was beautiful, and respectable. Your father's father owned three chains of banks all over the country, and was filthy rich. When he died, all of the family fortune went to your father and then when he left he gave half of it to you._

_He also made it to where there was no possible way I could touch it._

_I resented you for it, and I never told you so there would be no way for you to take the money._

_Well, now that I am going to die, you'll find out about it anyway, might as well be from me._

_I hope you don't fuck up your life as bad as I did._

_See you in hell,_

_Your Loving Mother_

I read the letter once, then twice, and then once again.

My heart pounded furiously in my chest, blood was pulsing in my head, my adrenaline level shot up, and every semi-fond memory I had of my mother went up in flames. All I could think about was how lucky she was to be dead, because I was feeling murderous right now.

I then realized I haven't hated someone so much before in my whole entire life. Not Nevel, not Valerie, not Mrs. Briggs. They didn't even come close to the complete loathing I felt for her.

She had to have been one of the most evil people I've ever came in contact with.

Then another horrible thought hit me: I'm _glad_ she's dead.

Then the tears came. They poured silently from my eyes and down my cheeks. I couldn't keep the sob that erupted from my mouth in. I doubled over, my arms wrapped tightly around my slightly swollen stomach to try and keep myself from coming apart from the seams.

Detective Green said nothing. He waited for me to calm myself down.

Suddenly, in between sobs, I felt a hard nudge under my arm. I gasped and the tears seemed to stop. My baby knew I was sad. She was comforting me.

Then another thought came: I'm not going let this horrid woman get to me. I'm going to live my life, love my child in a way she never did, and I'm going to work through with the wonderful friends that I have.

I breathed in shakily, and with weak hands, wiped the tears from my face and eyes.

After a moment of deep breathing I looked up at Detective Green. He was studying me, but he didn't look pitying. He looked like he understood. And that's why he didn't ask me if I was okay, because of course I'm not okay, and he understood that.

"Now, usually when the last remaining guardian dies of someone underage, we have to put them into foster care-," he started.

I bit my lip. Oh, no.

"-but, seeing as you will be turning eighteen in a month and you have a place to stay, and since you have come into quite a bit of money, I'm sure we can over look it."

He didn't smile. The time wasn't appropriate for a smile, but I saw a flash of something in his eyes. I didn't smile, either, but I nodded in appreciation.

"Um," I wasn't sure how to ask this next question, "when you say 'quite a bit of money', how much is quite a bit?"

He shuffled threw some folders on his desk, picked up one, and opened it. His eyes moved up and down, looking at a piece of paper in the folder.

"It says, 10.5 million dollars," he said.

My heart stopped beating, my bodily functions stopped, and I completely froze. I forgot to swallow, and choked on my own spit. I started coughing and heaving, my eyes bulged out, and I couldn't breathe. I put my hand on his desk for support. He didn't do anything at first, but I think when my face started turning blue is when he realized something was wrong. He jumped up, pulled a water bottle out from under his desk, walked over to me, and gave me a good, hard, thump on my back.

I stopped coughing, gave a strangled cry, and sucked as much air in as I could.

I heard him trying to muffle his laughter with coughs. So much for keeping a straight face, like police officers are supposed to do.

"Here, take deep breaths, then drink this," he chuckled handing me the water bottle.

I did what I was told and took a couple of swigs.

"Thanks," came my hoarse reply when I was able to talk again.

"Now, all of your money is in an account at the Seattle City Bank, and as soon as we get all this legal stuff straightened out, you should be able to collect there, if you wish."

I nodded.

"Well, that's pretty much it here, the city will hold a funeral for your mother, since she has no remaining relatives and you are underage. It's planned to be on July 18, two weeks from now, if you are-,"

"I don't care," I interrupted bitterly.

She was never there for me, and I had no need to be there for her.

He nodded in understanding.

"Well, then, I guess that's it, you're free to leave, you can expect a call soon about your money."

I nodded and stood up. I turned to leave, but he stopped me.

"Oh, and Sam," he started.

He didn't say, it will be okay, he didn't say, I'm sorry, he didn't say, I hope you feel better soon.

He said, "Good luck, kid."

I turned around, and smiled at him, despite this being one of the most tragic moments in my life. He smiled back, and I turned to leave.

For some reason I felt closer to Detective Green than any other adult I've ever known.

As I exited the office the full realization of being a millionaire hit me full force. I actually had to pause on the sidewalk on the way to my parked car. I could buy anything, I could have anything. After living life on the scrap of money mom would get me every month, having to rely on Carly for food and clothes, and sometimes feeling so ashamed about it, stealing some for my own, I became probably wealthier than the Shays and the Bensons put together.

Damn.

Then I realized I needed to tell someone now. I couldn't keep these things to myself. I hurried to my car and sped to the apartment complex.

I ran into the building waking up and pissing off Lewbert, and didn't slow down until I stepped out of the elevator onto the eighth floor. When I turned the corner to Carly's and Freddie's hall I decided that I needed some time to think. I don't even know how to feel, overjoyed, depressed, or angry.

I looked at my cell phone. It's now 3:45 in the morning, and I'm sure no one would be up now, anyway. I didn't feel like going back into the Shay's apartment, so I found myself walking past all of the doors in the hallway and out of the large fire escape window.

I sat down on the steps and breathed in the warm Seattle air. A breeze blew my hair back and felt refreshing on my face. I gazed off into the night sky, and looked at the stars. I leaned back on the stairs and laid my head down on my arm as I looked straight up.

I tried to collect my thoughts. It's amazing how much can change in an hour. Really, it is. It only took an hour for my dad to decide it was time to leave us. It only took an hour for my mom to come up with the lie that changed my entire life. It only took in hour for me to finally figure out that if I don't shape up in school, I'll end up exactly like my mom. It only took an hour for Freddie and I to conceive this child, and it only took an hour to find out my mom had kill myself, my whole life was practically a lie, and that I was rich.

A tear rolled out from the corner of my eye and down my cheek. It fell off of my cheek and hit the metal staircase.

"Sam?" a surprised voice came.

I sat up quickly to see Freddie staring at me with a confused expression on his face.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. He took in my appearance. "Sam, why are your eyes all red? Have you been crying?"

A stronger Sam, the normal Sam, would have denied it, making up some excuse about having allergies or something. That strong Sam was gone right now. All of my walls are down.

"My mom died, Freddie," I said.

I was surprised at how vulnerable and childlike I sounded. Then I realized something. Sure, my mom is a horrible person, and I hate her, but…she's still my mother. She's the woman I lived with for seventeen years. Even though she wasn't always there for me, she did have some good moments, and I've known her longer than I have known anyone. She's gone. And she's not coming back.

Ever.

I put my head in my hands and started crying. I could feel my whole body shake. Freddie practically jumped towards me. I was in his arms in a millisecond, he wrapped them tightly around my body, and I moved my body so that I could wrap my arms around him, too.

I buried my head into his neck and cried. He put his face in my hair, and rubbed my back.

He kept whispering, "Ssh, it's alright. It's okay, Sam."

He practically rocked me back and forth like a child. This is the closest I had ever been to him. I'd usually think this would be weird, and I would shudder at the thought of this close contact.

But it wasn't. It felt good. Really good.

It wasn't romantic or anything, it was just him caring for me.

By tomorrow I might forget this feeling, I might deny it ever happened, and it may never happen again. But for right now…it was nice, it was good.

After what seemed like forever I stopped crying, and I turned my head so it was just resting on his shoulder. His head was resting on top of mine, and we both still had our arms around each other…and then, that's when it changed.

I was suddenly hit with a memory that I had tried to bury within myself for years. It showed up in my mind with a vengeance, and suddenly I remembered that night like it was yesterday…

The night we both had our first kisses. With each other. In this same spot, only three short years ago. I couldn't stop myself, and even if I wasn't vulnerable Sam, even if it was the normal, strong Sam, I don't even think she could have stopped herself, either.

I lifted my head up, and Freddie did the same. We both backed up a little, but we were still wrapped in each other's arms.

I found myself looking into his eyes, and he was staring right back, with a look…with a look I've never seen him wear before. Especially not directed towards me. I then realized he was hit with the same thought I was.

"Freddie," I whispered.

"Ssh," he whispered back, still wearing that same look, "it will be alright."

I found myself slowly being pulled toward him, and saw that he was coming towards me, too. It happened in slow motion, it seemed. Something was forcing us together, some force that was so much bigger than us. I couldn't stop it if I wanted to, and…well, I didn't want to.

We were inching closer and closer, our eyes never straying from each other's, until I felt his warm breath on my face. His lips not even a centimeter away from mine. They tingled with anticipation. My eyes fluttered shut, and I waited for him to close the miniscule distance between us.

"Sam!!" came a worried yell.

My eyes popped back open, Freddie's did, too.

"Sam!" Carly's yell came again.

I then was sent back into reality like a crashing plane. Freddie and I were so close together, I could barely see anything but his face. I lurched myself away from him so hard that my body crashed into the metal railing of the staircase. Freddie's face looked too shocked to speak, and I was too shocked to move.

I finally made myself jump up and practically flew into the window, down the hall and to Carly who looked surprised when I ran up to her.

"Sam! Thank God! You had me worried to-whoa!" she cried as I put a hand around her stomach and flung her and myself back into her apartment.

I slammed the door shut and locked it behind me.

"Sam? Would you like to tell me what the hell is going on?" Carly asked putting her hands on her hips. "I don't think I've ever seen a pregnant woman move so fast," she mumbled to herself.

"Nothing," I said quickly, "getting some fresh air outside, saw a bug, got scared, ran here," I said in one breath.

I was panting heavily. She gave me a look that told me she didn't believe me. Of course she didn't, I'm Sam, it takes more than a bug to scare me.

Well, I guess a brown headed boy named Freddie who all of a sudden wants to kiss me will scare the hell out of me, though.

"You know, what? It's too early to care. I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning," she rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs.

I let out a huge breath of air that I had seemed to be holding for a long time and sunk to the ground. I tried to think, but the only word that came to my mind was: wow.

Then I thought of something before I had time to stop myself.

So many things can happen in an hour. I could have possibly just fallen in love with my best friend, and all it took was one hour.

**Whoaaaa, this chapter was SUPER long and filled with some SUPER crazy stuff!**

**I hoped you all enjoyed the Seddie moment, ;)**

**Now it's time for some major mental breakdown on Sam's part, and 10 million dollars from her dad who really didn't abandon her?!**

**WOW.**

**Some interesting things have been happening to Ms. Puckett, lately, eh?**

**I actually didn't get as many reviews last chapter as I usually do :(, so hopefully there will be more feedback on this chapter!!!**

**Yay!! So puh-lease review! And thank you to all of my lovely reviewers who reviewed in the past.**

**Some interesting things will be happening in the next chapter, also…hmm…**

**Love,**

**Lucy :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

It's safe to say that I didn't sleep for the rest of the night. I sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling for the rest of the night. I had a major war going through my head.

On one side of the ring we have Love Freddie. On the other side we have Don't Love Freddie.

_You felt so comfortable in his arms, it felt so right, didn't it?_ LF said.

_You felt comfortable in his arms because maybe you've known him since you were eight! Ever think of that, he's your friend, you can love him without being _in_ love with him!_ DLF retorted.

_You told Freddie. You told him you were crying, and you told him about your mom. Why didn't you tell Carly about any of this?_ LF calmly explained.

_That doesn't mean anything. Like I said before, they're best friends!_ DLF angrily put out.

_He was your first kiss._

_They were only fourteen! They did it to just get it over with._

_He's carrying your child…um, hello?!_

_They were drunk at the time!!_

_You wanted to kiss him tonight._

That shut DLF up. It's true. I did want to kiss him, and I have no idea why. I wanted him to kiss me, really, really bad. How do I explain that?! I don't _want_ to fall in love with him! I can't! I…I just can't find any reason to prove that I'm _not_ in love with him.

_Your mother just died, you were vulnerable._

Hey, DLF is right! I was vulnerable! I've never been like that before in my whole entire life!

_You are already hormonal from the pregnancy._

There goes DLF again. That could have been the hormones speaking.

_You were caught up in the moment, it had been a very eventful night. You were looking for someone to take care of you. Freddie was there. You weren't in your right mind._

I smiled, now that I think of it, there's a lot of reasons for wanting Freddie to kiss me, but not being in love with him, and I'm taking those reasons to the bank.

There. I am not in love with Freddie.

My smile faltered. If I wasn't in love with Freddie, then why did I just think that, I felt a little stab of doubt?

No, Sam don't think about that!

I sighed and closed my eyes, clearing myself of all thoughts. That worked for about a whole 2 minutes. I groaned and sat up. I looked at the door. Maybe if I go for a walk, then I'd stop thinking about…_him._

I slowly opened the door, looked around making sure he wasn't anywhere, and then quickly scurried out. I made my way to the elevator, and as I waited to get to the lobby. I decided to preoccupy my thoughts with the fortune I had just came into.

I wasn't going to blow it all on something stupid, from my life I know that when you get money you need to hang on to it as long as you can.

I sighed as I exited the lobby. I glanced at the desk where Lewbert was sleeping. I kept walking and then stopped. I turned around and looked closer at a little sign on his desk.

_Ask me about apartments for rent!_

I smiled to myself. Perrfect.

"HEY LEWBY!!" I yelled.

He screamed and did a black flip off his chair which made me double over in laughter.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" he shrieked back in that awful voice. "NO PREGNANT, BLONDE, TEENAGERS IN THE LOBBY!!"

I smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"What if this pregnant, blonde, teenager wants to rent an apartment?"

"GET-what?" he said at a normal volume. "There's no way you have enough money to get an apartment here!" he said making awful facial gestures. There are so many things wrong with this man.

"Here," I said pulling out Detective Green's card that he gave me before I left, "you can call him."

He scowled at me and snatched the card from my hands.

"DETECTIVE GREEN?!" he screeched. Ugh. He's so weird. "NO! I won't call him!! We have…uh…history," he looked around nervously. Not a surprise that old wart face has a criminal record.

"I can't give you any money now, but I'll be getting some by the end of the week," I said with a smirk.

He looked at the card and then me. Debating with himself.

"FINE!" he screeched.

"Do you have any apartments available on the eighth floor? Furnished would be perfect," I smiled.

He grumbled to himself and flipped through a large notebook.

"8-E is available and is fully furnished-," he grumbled.

"Perfect! I'll take it!" I said happily.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH RENT IS!" he cried.

God. What an unfortunate human being. If he even is one.

"Doesn't matter," I said.

He looked like the wart might just pop off his face, but he angrily pulled a set of keys out of a drawer and threw them at me.

I caught them as they were flying towards my face.

"Thanks, Wart Face!" I called after him.

I could still hear his tortured cries even as I got on the elevator.

I walked through the familiar eighth hall and got to Carly's apartment.

"8-C," I muttered to myself.

I turned to Freddie's door.

"8-D," I said. "Then that means," I turned to the door that was a little way down the hall from Carly's.

I walked to that door and smiled.

"This is 8-E!" I put my new set of keys into the door handle, turned it, and walked inside.

"Wow," I whispered.

I looked around. It was built exactly like Carly's and Freddie's apartment, but it looked totally different. Carly's apartment is wacky junk all thrown together to make it a lovable warm home. Freddie's apartment was clean and pristine thanks to crazy Mrs. B.

I don't know who was responsible for decorating this, but they were geniuses.

It looked like an Indian castle. There were candles everywhere, big green plants in the corner of the room for direction, decorative sheer sheets hanging from walks and lining the ceiling. The walls were painted red. The couch in the middle of the room looked big and comfy. It was made of bright red fabric, that was extremely soft to the touch and was lined with a darker shade of red lace. On the table beside it sat a decorative stone looking elephant looking like it came right out of India.

It was so beautiful, and so put together so well. I smiled and walked to the direction of the main bedroom, where Spence's bedroom is in the Shay's apartment. I gasped as I walked into it.

It looked like it was under the ocean. The walls were a deep blue, the bed comforter was different shades of blue, and the sheets looked furry and felt extremely soft as I ran my fingers over them. There were different colors of Chinese lanterns strung across the ceiling. I found the switch and flipped it on, and the lights all shone a different bright color.

I walked back out and walked to the other bedroom which was past the steps, directly under were the iCarly studio is back in the Shay's, also it is Carly's bedroom in the Shay's, too.

Everything was a bright yellow. It was like walking into a big field. The walls were a bright yellow, the carpet was a lighter shade of yellow, and the bed matched the room like the other bed did in the other room. It made me smile just being in it.

_This will be the baby's room_, I thought. That thought made me smile, too.

I walked out of the bright bedroom and then through India, and then out of the apartment. The dull hallways surprised me, like I just walked out of wonderland and ended back up in Kansas. I had to blink my eyes before I started walking towards the Shays' apartment.

I opened the door and went into the kitchen for a piece of pen and paper. I wrote a small note on it, went to Carly's room, quietly sneaked in, and laid my note on top of her sleeping form.

I looked at the suitcase of clothes that I kept in her room. I quietly picked it up and softly made my way out of her room, making sure not to wake her up. I grabbed my purse that I had put back on the couch when I got back from the station, and exited the place I thought could be my only home forever.

I walked into 8-E and smiled. This was a new home. A new life. It was like a breath of fresh air. I glanced at the exotic looking red clock on the wall. Almost 6:00. Huh. Again with that hour thing.

In only one hour I got myself a new home, and finally started my new life.

**Poor, poor, confused Sam.**

**Hehe, but hey! She's putting her money to good use.**

**Buying a new apartment, that sounds awe-some!**

**Some verrry fun and verrry awkward Seddie interactions coming up next chapter ;)**

**YAY! And thank you for all of your lovely reviews, and please review some more! **

**Oh and iTwins was amazing! I love how Sam just let Freddie think it was her (cuz she secretly wanted to be the one who kissed him ;D) and I love how hopelessly confused Freddie looked when Melanie and him were dancing. He was all "but you hate me!" and then after they kissed…priceless.**

"**You promised we'd never do that again!!"**

**BAHAHAHA!!!**

**He looked so confused because his true feelings for Sam are coming out!!!!!!**

…**.or maybe I'm too enthusiastic, but…**

**OH YEAH!!! **

**Okay, now that I'm done rambling, I will leave you.**

**Love,**

**Lucyy.**


	13. Chapter 13

I was watching Girly Cow when I heard a knock on the door.

"Sam?" Carly's voice asked on the other side. "Sam?! Are you in there?! This better not be a joke, and you better not be breaking into an empty apartment, either! You have got some _serious_ explaining to do kid! When I get in there-,"

I opened the door and smiled at Carly's angry face.

"'Sup, Carls?" I said with a grin.

"What are you doing in here, Sam?!" She looked around nervously. "You can't be in here-whoa!"

She gave out a startled cry when I grabbed her arm and pulled her into my new apartment. I stood back with a smirk on my face while she ogled the living room.

"Whoa," she whispered, her mouth ajar.

She walked around the red room touching things as she went. Finally after she inspected every part of the room she turned back to me.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed. "But, why are we in here?"

"Carly, my mom died," I said simply.

"What!?" she cried.

She was by my side in a second. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Sam!"

I pushed away her worried hands.

"Chill, Carls, I'm fine," I laughed.

She gave me an "I don't believe you" look, but she stopped all the same.

"Okay, this explains why we're in 8-E, how?" she asked.

"Let's just say she left me a lot of money," I said.

I didn't really want to go into my long lost dad story with her.

Her eyes widened as she put the pieces together.

"You mean, you moved in here?!" she said in surprise.

"Yep, what do you think, neighbor?" I smirked.

She squealed and gave me a big hug. We both laughed.

"Your mom left you enough money to get an apartment?!" she said looking around the room again.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Hey, you _need_ to-," I started to say but was interrupted when someone opened the door.

Carly and I both looked at a confused Freddie holding the note I left for Carly in his hand. We all stared at each other, no one saying anything.

"Uh, Carly, your door was open, and I saw this note lying on the floor, so…" he trailed off.

I didn't say anything. Neither did Freddie. After a moment of awkward silence, Carly interrupted.

"Guess what, Freddie? Sam's going to be our new neighbor!" Carly laughed.

She gave us both a weird look, though, like she could feel the tension in the room.

"Really?" Freddie asked looking at me.

I smiled a little and nodded.

Another awkward silence.

"Er…hey what were you going to say before Freddie walked in?" Carly asked.

"Oh, I was just saying you need to check out the other rooms-," I started.

"On it!" she yelled running out of the room like it was on fire.

Leaving Freddie and I alone…grrrreat.

We both didn't look at each other. I actually made it a point _not_ to look at him. I don't know how long the awkward silence went on, the tension building every second.

"So…" Freddie started.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, um, you moved in?" he asked.

I stared at the floor and answered, "Yeah, I used some of my inheritance money."

Another silence.

"Listen, Sam, about last night-," he finally sighed.

I looked at him and started rattling.

"Yeah, I know, I mean I don't know what I was thinking-,"

"Yeah, I know-," he tried to cut in.

I didn't let him.

"-I mean, I was vulnerable-,"

"I know, but-,"

"-my mom just died, for Christ sake-,"

"Yeah, but Sam-,"

"-I wasn't in my right mind, hormones, and all-,"

"Sam, I'm trying to tell you-!"

"-what I'm trying to say is, I know last night didn't mean anything!" I finished.

"Freddie, we both were a little crazy last night, and I don't want what happened to make us all weird. It was a stupid mistake, and it will never happen again."

He looked at me for a moment, and I saw a flash of something in his eyes. Was it…sadness?

"Yeah, of course. I'm sorry," he whispered.

Suddenly I regretted what I just said. No, wait, no!! No I didn't!!

"So, we're cool, right?" I smiled and softly punched him in the arm.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Of course," he laughed.

It took me a minute to realize that his smile didn't reach his eyes.

Damn.

"These rooms are cool!" Carly exclaimed running from the yellow room to the blue room.

"Come on, I want to show you the baby's room," I said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the yellow room.

I had gotten all the way to the room when I realized I was still holding onto his arm. I almost never voluntarily touched him before, and I had just clung to his arm like it was the most natural thing in the world. I didn't even realize I did it, until now.

When we reached the doorway I dropped his arm like a sack of potatoes.

I have to get a hold of these emotions!!

"Wow," he laughed as he took in the room.

He walked in and I smiled and leaned on the doorway, watching him study the room. He felt the bed, looked at the walls, and examined the lamp.

"It's perfect," he said turning back to me.

"Yeah it is," I laughed filling with pride for my new home.

I smiled and looked around it.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

My head shot to him and I saw that he was staring right at me. My breath caught in my throat, and suddenly I couldn't breathe again…but my heart felt like it was about to jump from my chest.

Oh God.

I blushed and quickly looked down at the ground, horrified about the situation. Equally horrified at the way I suddenly wanted to giggle and leap into his arm like every stupid, cliché, chick flick I've had ever seen.

Freddie coughed, obviously embarrassed.

"The room, I mean, the room is, erm…beautiful," he said awkwardly, turning away.

Aw, hell. I will not let this happen. I will _not_ fall for my best friend, not while I'm still breathing that is. It's now a fight between my heart, who all of a sudden finds Freddie very appealing, and my brain, which is telling me how ridiculously stupid this whole situation and I couldn't like Freddie even if I tried. It's a fight to the death.

And I am nervous about the outcome…

"This apartment is off the hook!" Carly appeared suddenly at the perfect time.

"I know!" I laughed pretending that I'm not about to have a mental breakdown.

Dear God, what's wrong with me?!

Suddenly I heard Sean Kingston's voice.

_Fire burnin', fire burnin' on the dance floor!_

That would be my ringtone.

I ran out of the bedroom to my purse which was lying on the couch. I dug through it and fished out my cell phone, flipping it open, and putting to my ear.

"Sam here," I stated.

"Hello, Ms. Puckett, this is Dr. Shelly," the voice returned.

"Oh hey, Doc, what's up?"

"Well I forgot to mention this when I last saw you, but I think it would be a good idea for you and Freddie-um, or whoever your partner is, to come to a Lamaze class."

I turned to see Carly and Freddie standing behind me with curious expressions on their face. Yeah, to hell with privacy once you become preg-o. You never get a moment alone.

"A lam-what?" I asked shooting a look at them.

Carly raised an eyebrow.

Dr. Shelly laughter rang through the phone.

"A Lamaze class," she said, "it's a pregnancy and parenting class for expecting parents."

Oh, well that didn't sound so bad.

"Sure, okay, where and when?" I asked.

"Well we offer a class here every Tuesday at ten o' clock."

"Okay, thanks for hitting me up, Doc," I said.

"No problem, see you in a couple of weeks Ms. Puckett."

"You too."

I hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch.

"What was that about?" Carly asked.

"Dr. Shelly just called and said she wanted me and Fredward-o to go to a Lamaze class," I said shrugging.

Carly bit her lip, a smile forming on her face. I gave her a questioning look and she bursted into giggles. She covered her mouth with her hand to try and muffle them. Freddie and I awkwardly laughed with her, confused about what exactly we were laughing at.

"What?" I laughed.

"Nothing, nothing," she shook her arms and head back and forth dismissing the subject. "I just read some things about Lamaze classes…you and Freddie will have…fun with it!" she started giggling again.

Freddie and I shared a look.

"Um, anyway," I said turning away from the hysteric Carly, "they're every Tuesday at ten, you up for it?"

He nodded. "Sure, of course…but what exactly are they?" he asked.

"Doc said that they were some parenting class or something," I shrugged.

Carly spit out laughter again.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry," she laughed.

She took a deep breath and reduced herself to giggles.

"I'm good, I'm good," she sighed letting out once last giggle and wiping under her eye.

"Okay…so you're good for going tomorrow?" I asked Freddie.

"Yeah, it sounds fun!" he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and smirked at him.

**Okay, I know I said "verrry fun and verrry awkward Seddie in the next chapter", but…I forgot about this one hehe.**

**But, this was awkward, so it's all good! Anyway, you've probably have figured out why the next chapter is awkward and fun haha.**

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! Your input is the shit!**

**Love,**

**Lucy(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ahh!" I shrieked jumping up out of my bed.

I grabbed the baseball bat that I put by the bed ('cause you never know when you might need a bat), and frantically looked around.

I then sighed when I realized that the noise wasn't an evil robot, which was what my sleep-mind told me. What in God's name is that awful beeping sound?

I found the culprit lying on the end table beside my bed. Soon it was nothing but a couple wires and pieces of plastic.

"Hey, Sam!" Carly called.

"Hey!" I called back.

Carly let herself into my apartment and made her way to my room.

"I'm just making sure you're awake-what the hell did you do?!" she cried running to the left side of my bed were I was standing with the baseball bat in my hand.

I shrugged.

"Some mechanical junk woke me up with this God awful beeping, I put it out of its misery," I explained.

She let out a small whine and gingerly picked up a couple pieces of the destroyed machine.

"Sam! That was an alarm clock!" she cried. "I set it for you yesterday so you'd be up in time!"

"Oh."

Oops.

"Well, I guess it did the job, I'm up," I chuckled guiltily.

Carly glared at me.

"Get dressed!" she growled.

"Okay, okay, sorry," I said backing up a step and holding up my hands.

Carly sighed and started collecting the pieces of the late alarm clock.

"Well, I should have figured this wouldn't have worked, I guess I'll go make you some breakfast," she threw the pieces in a waste bin that was lying in the corner of the room.

"Anything in particular?" she asked as I was pulling clothes out of the closet.

I emptied my suitcase last night.

"Hmm, waffles and macaroni and cheese, and put chili pepper in that, will ya? Also I'd like to have some peanut butter strawberries."

Carly stared at me, dumbfounded for a moment. Then she just shook her head and walked away. I shrugged. Hmm, what would be appropriate for Lamaze classes?

I decided on some of my jeans, but as I pulled them on, I realized I couldn't button them…I stared in shock at the tight in the waist, unbuttoned jeans. I bit my trembling lip…these jeans were always too big for me.

With shaky legs I slowly turned around to look at the full length mirror that was hanging on the wall opposite the closet. I raised the t-shirt that I slept in a little more and let out a small cry. There was a noticeable bump now.

I fell to the ground hugging my bulge and crying. I've never been fat in my whole entire life. Sure, I'm not into appearances, but the only thing I can hang onto is my good physique, girls would glare at me in the lunchroom, me gorging myself, eating everything in site, yet stay at a good 108 pounds.

Now I'm fat! I'm disgusting! No guy would want to even look at a pot-belly pig like me!

Then I felt a nudge under my belly, harder this time, reminding me that I was growing for a reason. I then burst out into hysterical giggles.

God, Sam, chill out! You're pregnant, silly! I giggled some more.

This bulge will be gone soon and a little miracle will come out! Yay!

I looked at my laughing form in the mirror and immediately stopped giggling. I groaned and put my head in my hands.

Damn hormones! From crying to a baby then giggling like a stupid daffodil! I'm losing my effing mind. I sighed and stood back up and pulled the pants down. I made a mental note to go and actually get some maternity pants now. I walked back into my closet and found some light blue running pants. I found a loose, white, baby doll tank top with ruffles on the front that I threw on and it covered the baby bump nicely.

I smiled into the mirror, and then frowned, I've never really, ever, cared so much about how I looked until now. Well, I wasn't pregnant until now, either. I sighed and rubbed my baby.

"Well, little…" I trailed off, I forgot we haven't named her yet, "…Sam Jr., you are just getting bigger and bigger every day," I laughed.

Then I gasped. A strong kick came to the left of my stomach. I doubled over. Lord, she must take after her Momma. I smiled through the slight pain and waited for another kick, but after a couple of minutes no other kick was felt.

I shrugged and walked out of my apartment and headed over to Carly's where my breakfast feast is being prepared. I continued to Carly's door and walked in uninvited as always.

I inhaled the sweet smell of waffles and mac 'n cheese. I looked to see quite a commotion in the kitchen. Carly was messing with a waffle maker, Spencer was stirring what looked to be the macaroni and cheese, and Freddie was painting some strawberries.

All my best friends, the people I love, the closest thing to a family all right here, doing all this for me. I bit my lip again, but I knew there was nothing I could do against the dam of damn hormones that was about to let loose.

I started crying, trying my hardest to remain silent and just let this moment pass. I don't think they heard me, or if they did, then they're catching on and letting me keep my pride. I sighed and with a shaky breath I wiped away the tears on my cheeks. I noticed Freddie kept glancing at me the whole time I had been crying, so I figured out that they _could_ hear me, but they were just saving me the embarrassment.

"You okay?" Freddie finally asked, obviously unable to hold it in any longer.

"Yeah, yeah," I inhaled deeply, "I just-ugh," I gulped and doubled over once again as I received a sharp kick in the stomach.

I heard a clanging and then running feet, and then I felt two hands, one on my arm, one on my back.

"Sam! What's a matter?! Are you okay?! What happened?! Is it the baby?!"

My eyebrows scrunch in confusion I glanced up at Freddie's worried face. I looked in front of me and saw Spencer and Carly staring at Freddie with the same look. Carly had a hint of an amused smile on her lips.

I felt a blush creep up my neck.

"Dork," I whispered harshly, obviously embarrassed, "I'm fine."

He quickly released me and coughed embarrassedly.

"It's just she kicked, and she's getting pretty-ugh," I gasped as another kick came.

I didn't understand. I waited for a long time for her to kick again, but she didn't start up until-…

"Oh my God," I whispered.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"She knows my voice," I laughed in amazement.

"What?" he asked again.

"She knows my voice!" I laughed tears in my eyes.

Another kick, but I was expecting it, so I didn't react.

"Here, feel," I grabbed Freddie's hand before I had time to think or he had time to react.

I placed it on my stomach.

"Hey, baby," I said to my stomach, "It's Mommy, can you hear me?"

Nothing happened. "Come on Baby, show Freddie what you can-ugh!"

Freddie laughed as the baby kicked under his hand. Carly and Spencer laughed, but apparently thought this was a private moment because they didn't come over. I realized Freddie's close proximity again and ignored the tingles that were coming from his hand on my stomach.

"That's amazing, Sam!" he smiled looking me in the eye.

I smiled back, and suddenly something happened. Freddie's smile slowly disappeared into a concentrated line, and I felt my smile fall, too. All I could only see Freddie's eyes filled with longing and feel his hand on my stomach.

Without realizing it I took a step forward moving closer to Freddie. Then I heard a giggle. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and shook my head, the trance that Freddie had me under disappeared. I look to my left towards the kitchen to see Spencer was the person whom the giggle came from.

He had a goofy smile on his face, and when he realized he had been caught, his eyes widened. Carly growled at him angrily and punched him in the arm. He yelped and she whispered something ferociously to him. His eyes widened again and they both turned to look at us. Then at the same time they plastered fake smiles on their faces and turned back around to cooking like nothing ever happened.

I knew what just happened, well what could have happened, and I quickly took five big steps away from Freddie without looking at him. Without missing a beat I walked into the kitchen.

"So, is my food ready, party people? Momma's hungry!"

So, we all grabbed plates of things and started snacking on the random foods. Nothing weird was talked about during our breakfast, but I could definitely feel the tension between Freddie and I.

What the hell happened between us?! Again!? God, can't why can't I keep these damn hormones in check?! Especially around Freddie!

I was about to start a debate in my head again, because LF came up fighting yelling that I wanted to kiss Freddie and it had nothing to do with damn hormones, but I pushed LF way, way, wayyy down to where it wouldn't resurface again….

Well, at least for now.

"Well, Fredderly," I sighed gazing at the clock, it was about 9:25, "time to hit the road."

He nodded and stood up picking up my plate and his plate too. Smart boy, he knew I wouldn't take mine.

I stood up and walked towards the door. I waved Carly and Spencer goodbye and waited for Freddie to join me at the door. I picked up my purse which I had thrown down by the door, and Freddie followed me to my truck that was parked outside.

I jumped into the driver's seat, he climbed into the passenger's, and we were off. It was quite awkward for the first couple minutes, especially when all my retarded mind seemed to do was travel to that look Freddie got in his eyes right before I'd be under his spell-oh my God, I can't believe I just thought I'd go under Fredward Benson's _spell_.

Damn, I'm really messed up today.

"Natalie, I like Natalie," Freddie suddenly blurted out.

I'm not really sure what happened to me next.

Red flashed in front of my eyes. How-he-Natalie-who?!

That stupid damn dork, nub, fag-face!!

"Who the hell is Natalie?!" I growled so loudly that it made him jump.

How could he?!

"What?" Freddie cried.

I swerved the car to the next lane so violently that Freddie's head made contact with the glass of the window. A car angrily honked its horn behind us. I promptly rolled down the window, stuck my hand out, flipped the car behind me the bird, and then rolled the window back up.

With a crazed look in my eye I turned to Freddie.

"Who's Natalie!?" I screeched.

His eyes were wide and fearful.

"Sam! Keep your eyes on the road!" Freddie cried.

"I'll keep my eyes on whatever the hell I want! Who is Natalie?! Answer me, Benson! What in God's name makes you think you can be pinning after some slut, while-," I ranted, eyes burning with fire, fixed on Freddie's shocked face, who was staring at the road with wide eyes.

"SAM!" he cried.

I angrily looked back to the road where he was looking and saw that the car in front of me had come to a stop not ten feet away. I slammed my foot down on the brake pedal. We came to a halt right before we crashed into the stopped car in front of us.

We both breathed heavily, our bodies full of adrenaline; almost dying does that to you.

"Natalie," he panted, "is a name for the baby."

If there was a way to melt into the car and never be seen again, I would have done it. How could I have not thought…? Oh my God, Sam, you stupid, _stupid_ girl!

I glanced over at him looking to see the angry scowl and glare that was sure to be on his face, but was surprised when I saw the amused smirk on his lips.

Oh, God. This will not end well.

"I haven't seen you that upset in a while, Sam," he smirked.

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel while I focused intently on the road. I decided to ignore that comment.

"Why exactly _did_ you get that upset, Sam?" that stupid smirk stayed on his face.

"I…uh, don't like the name Natalie," I lamely said, my eyes not straying from the road.

"No," he laughed, "your exact words were 'Who the hell is Natalie?' Why did you say that? Did you think I was seeing someone named Natalie?"

How much trouble would I get in with the police if I literally ripped the smirk from his face?

"Uh…no!" was the only thing I could come up with.

"Sam…were you…jealous?"

Damn, fool.

"No! I just…I just think that you should be focusing on other, important things right now," I said biting my lip.

I glanced over at Freddie, his smirk had softened into a smile.

"Don't worry, there's only one girl on my mind."

My foot was on the break again and my shocked face turned towards Freddie. His mouth was open and he looked just as shocked as I was. A horn honked behind us and I jumped and turned back to the road, slamming on the gas pedal this time.

"Uh, yeah, you know the baby, she's the girl on my mind," he laughed nervously.

I joined his nervous laughter. "Yeah, of course, I totally got that."

Our laughter died down and an awkward tension filled the car. I slammed on the radio button to get Freddie's face out of my damn mind. It distracted me some, which was good, but I could still _smell_ Freddie.

I don't know why, but he must have tried a new cologne. It smelled ah-mazing! My mind kept wandering into new places, places it had never traveled before, well with Freddie that is.

"A lot of people name their children after their parent's names," Freddie said squashing the silence.

I grunted in reply.

"My mom's name is Marissa," he suggested.

"Eh, I don't like Marissa," I shrugged.

"Yeah, me either," he looked awkwardly down.

I could tell he wished I would contribute to this conversation. I sighed.

"My mom's name is Lillian," I finally said.

"Really?" he asked. "That's a pretty name."

I shook my head, "No."

He inhaled sharply.

"Oh my God," he said, out of the corner of my eye I saw his eyes widened, "Sam, I'm so sorry-I didn't mean to-I forgot-,"

I laughed a little and cut him off, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Freddison, I'm fine."

Even though I said I was fine, I gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. To avoid another silence I spit something else out.

"What about Erica?" I asked.

"Uh…yeah, Erica's a pretty name."

"Or Mia."

"Yeah, I like Mia, and I like Avery," he smiled.

"Avery's awesome, I really like that name dork."

"So is that the favorite so far?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it is, remember it."

Avery. I pictured a little blond headed girl running around my house. I smiled at the thought. I looked over to Freddie whose mind looked far away like mine. Then my smile slowly faded. Will Freddie always be there for my-our-baby? Even when he's 30 years old and married? I gulped. I tried to picture Freddie twenty years from now with some woman, and then how I'd always be messing up his perfect picture, me and our little girl, a mistake from the past.

I started crying. I couldn't help it, and I was disgusted with my weakness, but I knew trying to control my damn hormones was next to impossible.

"Sam!" Freddie gasped, "What's wrong?"

I could barely see the road and somewhere in my head I knew this was dangerous.

"I can't-I can't-I-I'm-sorry," I stuttered tears spilling out of my eyes.

"Sam! Sam! The road!" he desperately cried.

He lunged for the steering wheel and when he grabbed it I put my head in my hands. He lurched us to the side, causing a bunch of angry drivers behind us to honk their horns. When I could tell we were on the side of the road I slammed the truck's brake and I heard Freddie switch the gears into park.

"Sam, mind telling me what in the world is wrong?!" he frantically asked.

"I'm sorry!" I cried. "I know I don't say I'm sorry a lot, but I'm sorry!"

"Wha-why?!"

"I'm ruining your life!" I cried looking up at him. "You're supposed to grow up, marry some pretty, smart chick, go to an amazing college, buy a house with a white picket fence and have a dog! Not have some girl you know from high school who is the mother of your love child following around everywhere! I totally messed up your life!"

I put my head in my hands and continued crying. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Is that what you think?" he finally asked softly.

I nodded and kept my head down even though I stopped crying. I'm pretty much mortified. I can't believe I said that out loud.

"Sam," he said, "Sam," he said again lifting my head.

I frowned and looked away even though he made my head turn toward him.

"Sam, would you please look at me," he sighed.

I groaned and turned my eyes toward his.

"Sam, you are not ruining my life. Sure, we're pretty young for this, but it doesn't mean that I'm disappointed or unhappy. Yeah, it's going to be hard, and sure we made a mistake, but I'll never think of our daughter as a mistake, and Sam…she's our daughter, and I'll always love her," he said firmly.

"Do you understand?" he asked, his eyes searching mine.

I bit my lip and nodded. Then I noticed that his hand was still on my face. He realized this, too, and softly brushed my tears away with his thumbs. My eyes widened and I gulped.

"And I'll always love you," he whispered.

My stomach erupted into, no not butterflies, more like rabid flying squirrels. My heart felt like it was going to rip out of my chest and yell, "Wazzup?!"

This is getting ridiculous. He got that look in his eyes, you know, _that_ look. For some reason I glanced at the radio. It's 9:48.

"Shit! We're going to be late!" I yelled wrenching my head away from his hands and looking away from his freaking stare.

I threw the car into drive and pulled back on the road. Freddie gave me a weird look for the rest of the ride and I went probably about twenty miles over the speed limit to get to the hospital on time.

When we finally got there I jumped out of the car and didn't wait for Freddie to get out. He finally caught up with me in the lobby of the hospital.

"Hey, where's the baby class?" I asked the lady at the desk.

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Freddie groaned from beside me.

"Lamaze, Sam, the Lamaze class," he said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, the whatever class," I smirked.

"It's on the Maternity Hall, the secretary on that floor will tell you were to go from there."

She was giving us a cautious glance. I nodded and marched to the elevator. Freddie followed like the good little dork he was. We listened to the annoying elevator music, saying nothing. He was really, and I mean _really_ getting on my nerves. With his deep, understanding eyes, tousled brown hair, all-knowing smile. Damn that extremely attractive nub!

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was bobbing his head to the horrid music! God! Why does he have to be that dorkish, but adorable at the same time!

I mentally punched myself in the face. Adorable? _Adorable?!_ Oh my God! I'm losing my ever-loving mind! Stupid, stupid girl!

The elevator dinged, and its door opened revealing the Maternity Hall, which I have been becoming accustomed to these past few months. We went to the desk and the secretary pointed us down a hall and told us to turn to the first house on the left.

We followed her directions and we both stopped at a door with a clouded window that had the black letters "LAMAZE CLASSES" on it. We both took deep breaths.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," I answered.

We both shared a look and then Freddie pushed open the door. We saw a semi-large room that had yoga mats all over the ground and large exercise balls. All the preggy women were sitting on top of the balls and the men who I assume to be their husbands were sitting on the mats beside him.

Suddenly I got nervous. Why would we be needing exercise balls and yoga mats? Dear, Jesus.

We both looked at each other again, unsure of what we need to do.

"Good morning!" a bubbly voice called.

I turned around to see a young woman in blue hospital scrubs come skipping through the door. Her blond hair was tied into a high ponytail and she wore a large bright smile on her face.

I can already tell I'm not going to like her.

"Hello, you two," she smiled, "Just pick a ball and a mat and let's get this thing going!" she pumped her fist in the air and giggled.

I largely rolled my eyes, but she didn't notice as she briskly walked past us. Freddie raised his eyebrows and I smirked at him. We both walked toward a mat and a ball near the back of the room. Freddie sat down on the mat crossed-legged and I plopped on the ball jumping up and down.

"Hey," a girl said on the ball beside me.

I turned to see a girl who looked around my age sitting with a guy who looked to be a teen, too. She had very tan skin, and her hair was dark blond with brown highlights. She had it straightened and it went to about her shoulders.

The boy sitting beside her had very shaggy black curly hair, with light skin and chocolate brown eyes. They both had an air around them that just said that they were friendly.

"Hey," I said back.

Freddie was looking off somewhere, not noticing me talking to this girl and the other guy was doing the same thing.

"My name is Zoey," she said holding out her hand.

When she moved I noticed she had a pink polka-dotted key hanging from a chain around her neck. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion over that, but I grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Sam," I told her.

"You look pretty young," she said giving me an once-over.

Well, I guess she's not the one to beat around the bush…I respect that.

"I am pretty young, 17, you don't look old yourself," I said my eyebrows scowling.

"I'm not," she shrugged, "I'm 17, too."

"I'm glad someone else is here that's around my age," she laughed, "Everyone here is like in their late twenties or thirties, I was starting to feel like a slut."

I laughed with her.

"So what's your story, Sam?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrows…that was…bold.

"Well, uh, I went to a party, had too much to drink, woke up beside my best friend," I leaned my head toward Freddie who was still oblivious to our conversation.

"Oh," she grimaced, "how unfortunate."

"Tell me about it," I laughed.

"Well, my boyfriend is the idiot who forgot to get protection," she said rolling her eyes. "Well," she said after a moment, "I guess I'm also the idiot who forgot the pill."

We both laughed again.

"Speaking of my boyfriend," she flicked the curly-headed boy beside her. He looked at Zoey his eyebrows raised in a question. "Chase, this is Sam, Sam, this is Chase."

"Hey," he said nodding to me.

"'Sup," I nodded back.

"And," I said turning and punching Freddie in the arm.

"Ah! Sam!" he yelled.

"This is Fredward," I said smirking.

He rubbed his arm, glared at me, and then smiled at Zoey. Zoey and Chase laughed at our antics. She stuck her hand out to him.

"I'm Zoey," she said smiling and shaking Freddie's hand.

"You can call me Freddie," Freddie smiled back.

"So, you're pregnant, too?" Chase asked me.

We all gave him an incredulous look.

He looked really uncomfortable.

"Yeah, right, we're in a Lamaze Class, therefore, you are pregnant. Sorry, very stupid question," he blushed with embarrassment.

Freddie and I laughed with Zoey. She smiled at Chase ruffled his hair and bent down and kissed his cheek. I found myself smiling at them, and then I found myself smiling at Freddie…and he was smiling back.

"Okay! Couples! Couples! It's time to start this week's class!" the bubbly voice of our instructor called.

My head snapped away from Freddie and I tried to focus completely on her and not the way I wanted to kiss Freddie like the way Zoey just kissed Chase.

"Alrighty, so do we have any new couples today?" she clapped her hands and looked around.

Freddie don't raise your hand. Freddie don't raise your hand. Freddie don't-

Freddie's hand shot up in the air. I groaned and rubbed my forehead. Our instructor spotted us (we were the only new couple…grrreat).

"Oh yes! The young man and lady in the back!" she giggled. "Stand up and introduce yourselves!"

Suddenly every adult's eyes were on us, and my eyes widened and my mouth twisted into a scowl. Freddie was on his feet in a second beaming at our audience. I groaned again and tried to make myself invisible.

"Sam," he whispered. I ignored him. "Sam, get up!"

He grabbed my arm and forced me up. I played with my hands uncomfortably.

"Hi, my name's Freddie Benson, and this is my-," he froze and then looked at me. I blushed, but I hope he couldn't see. "Uh…this is Sam Puckett, the mother of my child."

Oh God! I mentally groaned. I know it would have made us look bad if he didn't say girlfriend or wife, but seriously?! The "mother of my child"?! Kill me. Just kill me now.

"Well great!" her bubbly voice went up into octaves only dogs could hear. "Welcome Sam and Freddie, how about we give these new comers a great big, round of applause!"

Everyone started clapping and as Freddie stood there smiling like an idiot I plopped on the ball and grabbed his arm, forcing him down with me.

After the applause died down she spoke again.

"Well my name is Jessica-," she grinned.

"Jessica is not even an option for a name for the baby," I whispered to Freddie.

He laughed.

"-and I will be your instructor these next few exciting weeks," she shook her hands back and forth when she said "exciting".

I rolled my eyes for the millionth time.

"Now, I'll help you learn how to deal with the birth and the weeks leading up to the birth, now, who all is in their second trimester?" she asked looking around.

I lightly raised my hand, Zoey and a lot of other woman raised their hands, too.

"Great, great, any third trimesters?" she looked around again, her eyes bright with excitement.

One or two woman with swollen stomachs raised their hands.

"Great! Great! Almost time, huh?" she giggled like she just said the funniest thing in the world.

I choked back a gag.

"Okay, okay, now first let's go through the basics, pains and other difficulties. Any pains we'd like to bring up?"

"Well, my feet always hurting is a big pain in the ass," I said before I could stop the thought escaping my lips.

Freddie shot me a mortified look and everyone else burst into laughter. Jessica laughed uncomfortably a couple of times and waited until the laughter died down.

"Okay, well that's definetly a normal thing with pregnancy. The best thing is to keep off your feet for most of the time. If you need to be standing for long periods of time, make sure you trade out your weight on your feet, so you're not putting all your weight on both of your feet at the same time. It's also good to keep your feet elevated, when you're sleeping or if you're just sitting down."

She smiled and nodded at me. Well, she may look and sound like a complete bimbo idiot, but at least she gives good advice.

Another woman close to the front raised her hand.

"Yes?" Jessica asked looking at her.

"My lower back is hurting almost constantly," she complained rubbing her lower back for emphasis.

Jessica gave a little knowing smile.

"That is a big problem with pregnancies, but don't worry, I'll be teaching Dad some great massaging techniques that will be good for Mom and for Dad," she gave a cheeky smile and a wink.

My eyes widened. That didn't sound like a good idea…at all.

"That's my favorite part," Zoey leaned over and whispered, winking.

I laughed nervously with her and gulped. I looked over to Freddie who was wearing the same expression.

"Okay, well let's move onto the more technical stuff," she smiled.

For the next half hour she went into detail about the birthing process, what the fetus looks like each week, some technical terms we need to know, what to do about stretch marks, and she made us watch a video of a woman giving birth.

I had to stop watching. But even though I was looking at my legs with wide eyes I could still hear that poor woman's screams in my ear. Damn. It sounded like she was getting beaten with a meat cleaver. Freddie couldn't even look because the camera view was of the actual birth. Full frontal. Dis-gust-ting.

He was blushing ear to ear. Ugh. I can't believe _that's_ going to be me.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the movie ended and the little thing popped out all covered in gunk.

"Wasn't that just beautiful," Jessica sighed, clapping her hands together.

"Oh yeah, about as beautiful as my Aunt Myrtle and she-er-_he_ is a transvestite," Chase muttered.

Zoey, Freddie, and I busted into laughter.

"Alright," she said in a lower voice, "time to move onto the fun stuff!"

Oh God, that _really_ didn't sound good!

"Okay, Mommas! On the mat! Dads behind the Moms!"

I gulped and my hands broke into a sweat. This is not good, nothing good will come from this! Freddie's wide eyes told me he was freaking out just like I was. I looked at Zoey and Chase. Zoey was sitting cross-legged on the mat, Chase was sitting on his knees behind her.

"Sam! Sam!" Jessica's chirpy voice knocked me out of my trance.

I looked up at her.

"Since you guys are new, I'll help some," she grinned.

She told me to sit on the mat and I sat like Zoey and Freddie sat behind me like Chase did.

"Okay, so start with the shoulders," she told Freddie. "Be gentle, but firm enough for Mom to feel. Just do rubbing motions like this."

She did something with her hands, but I was too nervous to turn around. I felt Freddie's shaky hands on the top of my shoulders. Then he started rubbing. I bit back a sigh. Dude, who knew he had like…the perfect touch?!

His fingers were quick, working out knots in my stressed shoulders, but so gentle and soft. Suddenly Jessica's annoying voice disappeared, along with the other couples and the yoga mats and exercise balls. All I could feel was Freddie's wonderful hands.

My eyes fluttered closed, and sadly, I lost myself in him. Then his hands traveled down some to the middle of my back. He'd knead his fists softly, working on the knots there. Then he would his fingers would spread out and he'd rub softly.

Not only did I have to bite back a sigh, but I had to bite back a moan. Somewhere, deep, deep down I realized that I shouldn't be liking this-_this_ much, but I could care less about that little voice telling me not to enjoy this.

Anyone who wouldn't enjoy this is completely retarded. Then his hands went down to my lower back, the center of all pain, and he worked his magic. Then all coherent thoughts were lost. I couldn't help the almost inaudible moan that escaped my lips, I just prayed to Jesus that Freddie didn't hear.

After he did all he could do to my lower back, he moved back up again, all the way to my shoulders. I was vaguely aware that his body was a _whole_ lot closer than it had been before. So close, in fact, that I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

Once again, that tugging voice told me to elbow him in the gut and tell him to move the hell back, but I didn't. I couldn't This was too amazing. After the constant internal battle over Freddie these past few days, I needed a little time to just let it go.

After this amazing massage, I'll just go back to hating him…I mean, it's easy. It comes so naturally, one little moment of letting go won't change anything…

Then, Freddie's hands were gone. The smile that had been on my face since the moment we started disappeared. My eyes lurched open and I had to shut them again at the unwelcome bright light. I wanted to turn around and ask him why the hell he stopped, but I didn't. I-I don't know what would happen if I talked, or even looked at him, now.

I didn't want to see what he looked like now, either. I'm afraid…I don't think I'd be able to stay _just _friends with him if I did. And I'm too scared to change our friendship like that. So I didn't turn around, I just kept looking straight ahead.

"Alright!" Jessica's voice rang through, "I bet we have some happy Mommas right now, don't we?"

A couple Moms clapped. I swallowed and my hands went back to sweating.

"Great, well that's all for today, see you back here next Tuesday!"

People said their byes and got up to leave. I'm not really sure if I can move.

"Well, nice meeting you guys," Zoey and Chase walked up in front of us.

"Yeah, you too," I softly laughed.

"See you next week, we'll save you a spot," she gave us a wink, and walked away, Chase gave a little wave and followed her.

"Sam," Freddie whispered. "Sam, we have to leave now."

I just nodded. I stood up and picked up my purse. I walked to the door of the room and continued out into the hall. I wasn't really sure if Freddie was behind me or not. I was having an almost out of body experience, like I'm in a dream.

I felt really strange, especially towards Freddie. Silence was good right now. Neither of us talked on the way to the elevator, down the elevator, into the lobby, outside, and finally in the car.

My hand reached for the ignition, my keys in my hand. Freddie's hand intercepted mine. He put it on top of mine. All I did was stare at his hand.

"Sam, can we talk for a minute?" he asked softly.

"Sure," I whispered.

I tucked some of my blond curly locks behind my ear. I gained some confidence and looked up at him…I wished I didn't. I almost melted. He was looking at me with so much…I don't know…so much emotion, like he really loved-…oh God…

"Sam, I can't take it anymore, I really need to tell-," he started, grasping my hand.

"Freddie," I stopped him. He looked at me in confusion. "Freddie, just…don't, okay? Please, not now."

I saw a flash of hurt cross his face and I felt a stab in my gut. I didn't want to hurt him, but…I had to…I can't. I can't change everything we've had.

He opened his mouth to say something.

"Please," I begged.

He bit his lip, but nodded. We both knew what he was going to say. I'm not ready, I'm not sure if I'll ever be.

I turned to the road with watery eyes, and pulled out of the parking lot. We drove home in silence, I wanted to cry very badly. I couldn't, though. I know I said it was next to impossible to control my hormones, but…it wasn't hormones this time.

**God, this was like the longest chapter ever! Haha my bad, but I wanted to get the Lamaze chapter over with, so there you go.**

**And what did you think Fredward was going to tell Samantha, hmm? Haha, oodles of Seddie moments in this chappy!**

**I hoped you enjoyed it, and more fun to come! Sorry for the long wait :/**

**Oh, and if you have any suggestions for a baby girl name, just leave it in your review! I'm kind of still trying to pick one and I've run out of ideas, so if you feel like being helpful today, I'd really appreciate it. :D**

**Thanks for your support, please keep reviewing! (:**

**Love,**

**Lucy ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Hello, my name is Dan Schneider and I own iCarly…PSYCH! **

**I'm really Lucy and I own no part of iCarly :,(**

I feel miserable.

As soon as we got to Bushwell Apartments we both promptly went to our apartments. We didn't say anything to each other. We mumbled awkward goodbyes, but that was it. I quickly ran into my apartment and threw myself onto the couch. I wanted to cry, very badly, but I will not. I can't and I won't cry over Fredward Benson.

It's not right. It'd be like the world slipped under my feet, it'd be like I lived in an alternate universe…it's not possible and definitely not probable.

I felt another internal war coming.

_Why don't you seriously just consider being with Freddie?! What's so wrong about that?!_

I sighed to the silence. Everything. Everything is wrong with that!

Okay…so, hypothetically speaking, we become a couple, that would last a total of twenty seconds. I mean, what kind of relationship is based on constant fighting?! We couldn't possibly stay together, and more importantly, we've been best friends since like birth!

Well…not birth, but since like second grade…which is close enough! You can't date your best friend! What if we have a messy break up?! Lord knows I'm not the most reliable person, it could screw up our friendship forever!

Plus he might feel obligated to always stay with me, because of our child! I don't want to force him into-I mean, hypothetically, it's not like I actually like him.

I got a pain in my chest when I realized I'm so far into denial I can't even think a true statement.

I just…how could I…about Freddie?

It's impossible. I can't and I won't. A tear slipped down my cheek.

But it doesn't mean I don't want too.

I gasped out loud at my thought. I've never even admitted, even in my brain, that I could-maybe possibly not really, but kind of-be in love with Freddie.

No, no, no. Not love. Sure I love Freddie, but I don't _love_ Freddie…I can't!

"Damnit!" I yelled out loud. "Why can't I be normal?!"

I looked at the ceiling like the answer might be there, but it wasn't.

If I needed to get over a guy then I would just avoid the guy until the feeling would go away, but I couldn't do that with Freddie. He's my best friend, and there's that other thing…oh yeah, he's my baby's daddy.

I'm so screwed. I couldn't go to anyone for help, not Carly, she would-well, I don't know what she would do, but it couldn't be good, Spencer, no, he's just a big tattle-tale who would tell Carly and that would bring me to my first point.

That would only leave Freddie, and that's pretty much retarded so I'm not going to even go there.

I was about to just break down when I heard a knock on my door. I coughed to make sure my voice wouldn't waver.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened to reveal my brunette best friend.

"Hey, Carls," I smiled.

"Don't you 'hey, Carls' me!" she pointed a finger at me.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. She shut the door behind her and she walked quickly to the couch. She sat down beside me and glared.

"Uh…can I help you?" I asked slowly.

She continued glaring. "Yeah you can, how about you tell me why in the hell you broke Freddie's heart?!"

My mouth popped open. All I could think was…Whaa-…?

"Oh don't look s confused! I went to see Freddie just now and it looks like he just found out he was dying or something! I asked what was wrong and he said, 'Nothing.' Then I realized that look before, so I asked him, 'What did Sam do?' Do you want to know what he said?! He said, 'I don't want to talk about it!' Well then he said 'Nothing,' again quickly, but I already heard him!"

My mouth fell open some more and my eyes widened.

"Sam," she sighed, "What did you do?"

I put my head in my hands. God, how about I crawl in a hole now and die. Is this karma for all the bad things I've ever done in my life?!

"Sam," she tried again, "You do know that he lo-,"

I cut her off, "Do _not_ say it."

I glared straight ahead. She was speechless for a moment.

"Why?" she finally asked.

I tried to stay strong, but it seemed like all memories of the time Freddie and I have spent together came crashing upon me at once until I was completely overwhelmed.

"Because," I bit my trembling lip, "saying it out loud makes it real."

I bit back my sob and fell over, laying my head on Carly's lap. I tried not to cry, I really did, these past few weeks I've cried more than I have had in my whole entire life. It really disgusted me, going against everything I am, but…I could care less now.

"Oh Sam," Carly said sympathetically.

She stroked my hair, and I softly cried in her lap. After a while I was silent, tears gone.

"Sam," Carly said softly, "it is real. You may not want to hear it or believe it, but you can't deny the fact that you two-," she hesitated, choosing the right words, "-care for each other, as more than friends. Otherwise you wouldn't be reacting like this. Eventually one of you will have to give in, and Freddie's already trying. Don't fight it, Sam, just…let it sweep you up and take you away. You know you'll feel so much better when you do."

Every word she said seemed like it was making a tattoo in my heart, and I suddenly realized even if I did try and fight it, her words would never leave me…it's almost like Freddie and I were…unavoidable.

And that scared the shit out of me.

"Carly," I cried, "you don't understand-!"

"Do I?" she asked. "You're confused, you've known Freddie for so long, you've 'hated' each other for so long. But something changed, you grew up together and with each other, every important part of your life has been shared, even your first kiss-!"

"How did you-?" I cut in.

"I'm not as clueless as you two make me out to be, and you two are also about as subtle as a gun," she smirked. "Anyway, what I'm saying is, sure you're afraid, but that's okay, he's afraid, too, you can be afraid together!"

I swallowed. With every point she made, it was like the world got a little clearer.

"You two are like perfect for each other! Hell, you've got a child together! I know you haven't felt anything like this before with any other guy before, and don't you dare lie to me, Samantha Puckett!" she snapped.

I sat up from Carly's lap and stared into the distance with a curious expression on my face.

"Say it," Carly whispered.

I didn't say anything.

"Say it," she said a bit louder.

I shook my head.

"Say it!" she growled.

"I'm in love with Freddie Benson!" I cried.

As soon as the words left my mouth I turned to her with a mortified expression on my face. She wore a grin from ear to ear, looking happier than I've ever seen her.

"Finally!" she cried.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. "I'm in love with Freddie!" I sounded horrified.

I _am_ horrified!

"Duh," Carly giggled rolling her light brown eyes.

I jumped up and started pacing.

"No, no, no! This is so wrong!" I cried.

"No! It's so right-okay, I don't need to be the one to be having this conversation with you. Go talk to Freddie."

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" I cried turning to her with frantic eyes.

She slowly stood up, her arms crossed over her chest, a scowl on her face.

"Sam," she hissed, "tell him now or so help me God, I will cut off all of your hair while you are sleeping."

First I thought she was kidding, but no trace of a smile was on her face or in her eyes. I gasped and grasped by beloved blond curly locks.

"You wouldn't!" I cried.

"Try me," she said in the same deadly voice.

I bit my lip and inhaled.

Okay, Sammy, you can do this. Just go up to the dork and tell him you love him. It can't be that hard. Carly thinks he feels the same way, well, I think he feels the same way, too, but…I've never admitted defeat to anyone before, not even my heart!

How can I just give that up now?!

No, no, telling Freddie is the thing that would be best for me, even if it ends badly. I can't bottle all these things up.

"Okay, I'll tell him," I sighed.

Carly's mood changed completely. She clasped her hands together and gave out a little yelp of joy. I took another shaky breath. I had to do this now, or I may never work up the guts (or be in the state of mental breakdown) again.

All right, it's now or-

I stopped mid-stride to the door. My phone started ringing and Sean Kingston's voice filled the room. I hurried to it and Carly let out an angry sigh.

"Hello?" I panted, my nerves shot.

"Samantha," Dr. Shelly's voice rang through.

"Oh hey, Doc," I said in confusion, "what brings this call?"

I shouldn't be hearing from Dr. Shelly for the next four weeks.

I heard her sigh on the other end and suddenly my stomach drop.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered.

**Hehehe, okay I know I'm evil. **

**What a cliff-hanger!! Mwahaha :D**

**Okay, okay, I'll try my best to not leave you with any more cliffies like this….maybe ;)**

**So is something wrong with the baby?! Oh no! And Sam was **_**so**_** close to giving into her feelings, but….**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Lucy *^_^***


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm not sure…I was taking a look at your ultrasounds again, and well…can you come to the hospital now?"

My heart stopped beating…no. I can't let anything happen to the baby. Nothing can be wrong with my baby!

"I'll be there right away," I whispered and hung up.

Carly looked at me in confusion.

"There's something wrong with the baby, we have to go to the hospital-," I couldn't say anymore.

I burst into tears. My whole body shook while I cried out in hysterics. Carly started panicking, I could tell.

"Oh God, okay, come on, Sam, let's go get Freddie, and then we'll leave."

I didn't acknowledge her, but I let her lead me out of my apartment and down the hall. I was still crying when we reached Freddie's apartment.

Carly knocked quickly and roughly on the door. After a moment Freddie answered. First confused by the sight in front of them, and then he kicked into worry mode.

"What? Why is Sam crying?" he turned to Carly.

"Freddie, the doctor said something might be wrong, I'm going to drive you two to the hospital, okay?"

All previous moments from the day forgotten, Freddie didn't say a word. He shut the door behind him, not even bothering to tell his mom where he was going. His arms took the place of Carly's and he was soon cradling me against his chest.

It was like the night my mom died all over again. I wasn't even sure if I was walking, Freddie was pretty much carrying me. Soon I realized I was being put into Carly's little Prius. She started the car and Freddie slid into the seat beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest again. I finally stopped crying and now I was just in shock. Freddie rocked me back and forth, stroking my hair, kissing my head, and whispering, "It's okay," over and over again until we reached the hospital.

I don't really remember how I got to her office, but when I realized where I was again, I was sitting on the examination table. Freddie and Carly were standing beside me. Carly holding my hand. Freddie sitting down in one of the chairs in the room.

Suddenly Dr. Shelly came into the room holding a chart.

"Samantha," she smiled, "I'm glad you could make it hear so quickly. Before I say anything, I'm going to need to take another ultrasound."

I just nodded my head and lifted my shirt up. She put the warm jelly on again, and then took the ultrasound camera and started moving it around on my stomach. All of our eyes turned toward the screen.

She bit her lip in concentration, she moved to something, stopped, and sighed in relief. Which was a good sign. Then she moved some more and her breath caught, Oh God, bad sign!

She repeated this process several times, and then I lost my patience.

"What's wrong?!" I blurted.

She moved the camera on the two spots one last time and a small smile played on her lips. She moved to the first spot.

"See that?" she asked. "That is your perfectly healthy daughter."

We all let out a big breath we had seemed to be holding as soon as I got the call. We all laughed out in relief look at each other.

"And," Dr. Shelly's voice rang out again, "that is your…other perfectly healthy daughter."

Our laughter immediately stopped and a silence filled the room.

"Excuse me," I breathed, "What?"

"Congratulations!" she grinned, "You are having twins!"

My eyes widened and my heart stopped. Carly squeezed my hand so tightly I lost feeling in my fingers. I couldn't form a thought or…anything. I just sat there staring dumbly at the Doctor. All of us were at a loss of words.

"TWINS?!" I finally cried out after a long silence.

We heard a small groan and then a _thud_! My head shot to Freddie who was now lying in a heap on the floor.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled.

Carly ran over to him.

"Freddie! Freddie!" she cried shaking his shoulder.

Dr. Shelly ran over to him, too. I stared, my lip curled back in shock, my eyes bugging out of my head. After a couple seconds, Freddie blinked his eyes and with the help of Carly and Dr. Shelly he sat up.

"Uh…" he started, "Did you say twins?"

Dr. Shelly nodded. Freddie then stared at me, I stared back, Carly stared at both of us, and Dr. Shelly was watching all of us with an amused expression on her face. Then Freddie started chuckling, and then Carly's giggles came in, and soon all three of us were crying from laughing so hard.

Twins! Twins! Jesus Christ! Two babies!

"I can't believe this," I whispered shaking my head, "How could we have missed two babies?!"

"Well, it happens quite frequently," Dr. Shelly said smiling, "Sometimes one of the twins will hide when we have the ultrasound and we see the one baby, but when we do another ultrasound, it might be switched. We happened to get an ultrasound at a lucky time, when both of the girls were in the perfect position."

I took in all this information, and then remembered something she just said.

"Wait, did you say _girls_ as in…plural?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled. I grinned and looked back at Carly and Freddie.

"Sorry, Fredweird, looks like you'll have to put up with two little Sams running around," I smirked at him.

He just grinned and shook his head in disbelief.

"This is amazing, just amazing," he smiled.

Then something popped into my mind. I swallowed.

"Yeah, double the things that come out of my hoo-ha," I mumbled.

Carly and Dr. Shelly busted out into laughter. I smirked at them.

"I can't believe you just said that out loud," Freddie groaned.

I stuck my tongue out at him, but all I could think of is that woman's screams when she was giving birth to _one_ baby…I have two.

We left the hospital in a cloud of happiness. As soon as we got back to the apartment complex, Freddie ran across the hall to tell his mom and Carly and I went into her apartment to tell Spencer. He was in the living room standing in front of…a giant baby?

"Spencer?" Carly said slowly.

"Oh hey guys!" he smiled turning around.

"Where is our couch…and why is there a giant baby in our living room?"

The baby, which was a 10 foot tall pile of trash formed into the shape of a baby with a large blanket wrapped around the end of it, making it look like a diaper, took up most of the space in the large living room.

"I'm glad you asked," he grinned, "Sam, you inspired me with your pregnant belly and such, and then I thought, 'Why make a boring, regular giant baby, when you can make an awe-tacular giant baby made of different pieces of trash!"

Carly and I shared a look, but we've learned to stop questioning Spencer's craziness years ago.

"Well, Spence, if I'm your inspiration, you better make another baby," I grinned.

"What?" he asked, his eyebrows scrunching in confusions.

"Sam's having twins!" Carly yelled.

Spencer's mouth formed an "O". And then he let out a scream. I laughed as he ran over to Carly, grabbed her hands, and jumped up and down.

"Oh my God!" he cried releasing Carly and running over to me.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I laughed (even though he smelled like a hobo who went dumpster diving) and hugged him back.

He released me and flashed a big goofy grin.

"You've inspired me once again, Mama Puckett!" he exclaimed running to his room.

Carly and I looked at each other and laughed again at Spencer's wackiness.

Freddie came over a little later, and we celebrated by watching a marathon of Girly Cow. I sat in between Freddie and Carly (once we convinced Spencer to move Giant Baby down to storage and move the couch back into the living room), and yesterday's awkwardness was forgotten and not brought up again. We stayed in our positions on the couch for the rest of the day and well into the night. I was starting to get tired, and having no pillow, was prepared to use Carly as one.

I was dismayed when I turned my head to see that the upper half of Carly's body was lying down, her head resting on the pillow. I glanced to my left to see Freddie's body was upright. His eyes glued onto the television screen (his favorite show is Girly Cow, but he would never admit it), and every few seconds he would reach into the popcorn bowl which was lying on his lap and pop a few kernels into his mouth.

I sighed, but Mama was tired, and if she was going to have to sleep on a dork, then oh well. I rested my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes. I could tell he was surprised by the way he jumped a little and how I felt his head turn to me.

After a second his head moved back to the TV and I sighed inwardly.

Thoughts of Carly and my previous conversation filled my head. Maybe I was confused by my feelings; maybe I don't love him that way after all. Maybe Freddie's just a really close friend. Maybe Carly was confused by Freddie's feelings; maybe he didn't feel like that towards me, maybe he just thinks of me as a close friend.

After a good fifteen minutes of me slowly drifting off to sleep, I had finally convinced myself that Freddie and I don't feel like that.

I was about to let myself go into the dark abyss of sleep, when I felt movement. I kept my eyes closed, and my breathing steady while I felt Freddie's arm move. He pulled it up, and then over my almost sleeping form, and then pulled me closer to him.

An alarm went off in my head, but I did my best to keep up the act of sleeping.

I mean, this means nothing! Friends fall asleep on other friends! Friends hug other friends! Maybe I was enjoying his warmth because I was cold. Maybe he moved his arm around me just because it was uncomfortable in the position he originally had it. Maybe he pulled me tighter because _he_ was cold!

Then I felt his hand move to my face. His fingers brushed my cheek, and then softly stroked my hair. Then he placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head right before he laid his cheek on top of my head. His other arm wrapped around my body, so I was cradled in both of his arms now. He lent out a sigh of contentment as he prepared himself to fall asleep.

Maybe this was just a friendly gesture…

Or maybe not…

**What?! Twins?!**

**Hahaha! Bet you didn't see that one coming!!**

**So a couple sweet Seddie moments in this one, but dang, Sam never got to tell Freddie!**

**And then she talked herself back into denial :(**

**But maybe the little moment on the couch will make her finally see clear…**

**Or maybe not :D**

**Thanks for all the support, please keep it up by leaving me a review!**

**Love,**

**Lucyyy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Week 25**

"Happy 6th Month!" Carly cried as I walked-er, waddled is more like it-into the Shay apartment.

"What?" I groggily asked, rubbing my eyes.

My phone woke me up with a text from Carly telling me to come over to her apartment immediately. Well, of course I ignored it and went back to sleep, but after fifteen more texts from her later, I finally rolled out of bed and walked to her apartment, still in the over-sized T-shirt and sweat pants that I slept in.

"You are at the six month, a big milestone! So Spencer and I made you chocolate cake!"

I immediately woke up and let my nose take me to the plate of chocolaty goodness that was lying on the kitchen table.

"I like the way you think," I beamed as I walked past Carly.

I grabbed a fork from a drawer and tossed one at Carly. She grabbed it in mid-air, and gave me a disapproving look that said "Throwing sharp objects at people is dangerous and rude".

I shrugged and sat in front of the most beautiful cake I've ever seen. I stabbed into the cake with the fork and shoved a piece into my awaiting mouth, smearing chocolate frosting on the sides of my face. Carly rolled her eyes and sat down in front of me, also stabbing her fork into the cake, but taking a more delicate bite.

"Bhere ib Benber anbyway?" I asked with a mouthful of the most delicious cake EVER.

Seriously. It was like an orgasm in your mouth.

"Where is Spencer anyway?" Carly asked trying to translate.

I nodded, and then froze when I heard a trumpeting sound that sounded awfully like an elephant come from Spencer's room. I turn toward his closed door and then back to Carly with a astounded expression on my face.

Carly shook her head and said, "Don't ask."

I shrugged and turned back to the cake. In under ten minutes the cake was gone, and Carly only had three bites.

"You have a little something…everywhere," Carly laughed pointing to her face.

I frowned at her and grabbed a napkin and proceeded to wipe my chocolaty face. Then the dork enters.

"Hey Carly! Hey Sam!" he greeted bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Who put a rainbow pooping unicorn in your room this morning?" I asked.

He frowned at me using the special "Sam Frown" and then smiled again.

"Actually I'm just happy. Hey, do you want to go shopping today, Sam?" he turned to me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Benson, but I'm not sitting in a dressing room while you try on different dresses and ask me if they make your butt look fat."

Carly let out a giggle and then tried to cover it with a cough. I gave him the special "Freddie Smirk".

"No," Freddie sighed rolling his eyes, "I meant baby furniture shopping."

"Ohh," I said.

Thoughts ran into my head, and I almost growled out loud at them, and with all my might, I pushed them away and locked them up. Okay…shopping with Freddie alone, definitely a bad idea.

"Hey Carly, you coming with us?" I asked.

I ignored Freddie's faint crestfallen look, and ignored the guilty shrug Carly sent at Freddie.

"Uh…actually, no I have…um…stuff…to, um…do…" Carly said biting her lip, obviously digging around in her head for some sort of excuse.

Then we heard a shriek and another elephant sound come from Spencer's room. We all turned into surprise toward it.

"Yeah, that's it! I have to go help Spencer, you guys have fun today!" she said and then ran off to Spencer's room before I had time to blink my eye.

I glared at Spencer's closed door after Carly slammed it behind her and then rolled my eyes at her. I then hesitantly looked at Freddie, and immediately decided I shouldn't have. He was looking at me with his big brown eyes…almost puppy-like. I swear to God his bottom lip was puffed out a little, too.

Was he seriously trying to beg…like Carly does?! No way. No damn way that I'm going to spend a whole day shopping with him alone-

"Sure, we can go shopping today."

Hmm…well that sounded a little different than what I thought. I could have sworn in my head it sounded like "No, I don't feel like shopping today". Weird.

He beamed and said, "Great! How about we leave about 11ish? That should give you enough time to get ready."

"Yep, see you then," I grumbled and stormed out of the Shay's apartment upset with my apparent none existent self-control.

I quickly pulled out a maternity dress, and sighed, but it was the only thing I can really fit into now a days with a stomach the size of a soccer ball. It was a spaghetti strap black dress with colorful floral embroidery on the top and on the very bottom.

It was actually and now dresses are pretty much my guilty pleasure. I tell Carly and Freddie and even myself sometimes that I only wear these things because I have to…but I actually kind of like them.

I walked into my bathroom and pulled my hair out of the pony tail it was in and just shook the curls around to style them. No need to get that fixed up…it's only Freddie. I was about to walk out of the bathroom, hesitated, sighed, and then turned back around to apply some mascara.

Before I talked myself into doing something retarded again I ran out of the bathroom, slipped on some black flip flops, and grabbed my purse. I dropped on my couch and angrily turned on the television, trying to tune out thoughts of Freddie and my stupid self for putting me in difficult positions like this.

About fifteen minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I sighed, turned off the TV, and tried to get up. The thing was…for some reason, I couldn't today. My legs hurt so bad that I can't use them to help me stand, my stomach is too big to lean forward and sit up.

I glared at the wall trying to think of ways to stand. I flailed body parts everywhere but all that succeeded in doing was making my back hurt like a bitch!

I cursed myself and glared once again at the wall. Another knock sounded. I sighed.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Freddie had a smile on his face when he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"A dress?" he asked in a sarcastic tone as he raised his eyebrows.

I shot him a glare. "Pregnant girls are allowed to wear dresses, too, you prejudice pig."

"A pregnant girl in a dress wouldn't strike me as odd, but a pregnant Sam in a dress…I don't know if I could get used to that," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and pretended to not look offended.

"It doesn't mean you don't look pretty in it," he said rubbing his neck and looking down.

I mentally glared at myself while I blushed.

"Shut up, Fredloser," I smirked hoping to God the blush was gone.

He coughed and then shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "You know…whatever, I mean…you look okay."

I rolled my eyes but was secretly thanking him for his dorkiness. I preferred Freddork than Fred-all lovey dovey. After a couple minutes of awkward silence Freddie coughed again.

"So…uh…you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep," I said thankful to leave the enclosed space.

I leaned forward and whispered, "Damnit!"

I totally forgot I couldn't stand. Freddie was staring at me, waiting for me to stand up. I squeezed my eyelids together, not wanting to roll all over the couch like a Weeble Wobble and make a big fool of myself, but I didn't want his help, either.

I groaned and opened my eyes to see Freddie's eyebrows scrunched together. He was looking at me like I was mentally challenged.

"I can't stand up," I grumbled.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"I can't stand up," I growled glaring at him.

An amused expression crossed his face.

"Oh don't look all smug, dweeb."

"You need my help," he smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

I rolled my eyes.

"No, you don't have to help me. We can just sit here staring at each other for three hours instead of shopping. I'm cool with that," I glared at him.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. He walked over to me and grabbed my elbow, pulling me up effortlessly. I cursed myself again. I hated being the weaker of the two. I sighed, my legs groaned in protest as Freddie helped me stand up.

I subconsciously put my hands on my stomach and caressed the two babies growing inside of me. I looked up to see a smile on his face, not a smirk, but a bright smile as he gazed at my stomach.

"Can I?" he said softly, looking up at me with hope.

I rolled my eyes, but a smile stayed on my face.

"They are half yours."

I removed my hands, so Freddie can place his hands on my stomach. Before I could move them, though, Freddie placed his hands on top of mine, and moved both of our hands onto my stomach. I looked up at him with a question in my eyes.

He just looked back with me…and then it happened again. For some reason, my damn eyes wouldn't travel away from his damn eyes!

Nothing was said between us, and we just stared at each other for probably about five minutes. Then…Freddie's head slowly started moving towards mine. I didn't know what to do! I didn't want to kiss him! But…I did…well…I didn't want to want to kiss him! Jesus Christ! Why am I not moving away?!

His head was so close to mine now, all I could see were a couple freckles on his face and his big brown eyes. Move, Samantha, move!

Even closer now. I felt his warm breath tickle my face. Our lips were so close now that if I just pursed them; they would be touching Freddie's. Then it will be all over. He can wrap me in his warm arms and never let me go…we could kiss or hold each other anytime we wanted to. Imagine how easy and wonderful that would be!

Then…

I sneezed in his face.

"Ugh!" he groaned, flipping away from me, rubbing his face.

Sure, it would be easy, but Sam Puckett doesn't go down without a fight.

The big breath I had been holding ever since Freddie touched my hands left my system as I sighed in relief.

"God, Sam! My mouth was open and everything!"

I did my best to fix myself, physically and emotionally, as he turned back to me. All traces of shock, longing, passion, and the flush of my cheeks were gone. What was there was a "Freddie Smirk".

"Well maybe you should keep yer trap closed around me, Benson."

He stared at me in shock for a moment as I walked over to get my purse from the kitchen counter, smirk still in place. He was still staring at me after I had walked to the door, purse in hand.

"Well, don't we have some baby shopping to do, Fredhead?" I asked.

He simply nodded; that same look of bewilderment on his face. I shot him another smirk and turned around to open the door. As soon as my back was to him, my smirk fell and I felt my face contort into a look of worry.

Freddie might have thought I bested him again…like always, but he doesn't know how much he keeps effecting me! And he will never know that.

I glanced at him over my shoulder. I sighed as we walked into the hallway of the eighth floor of Bushwell Apartments. This was going to be a longgg day.

**Ah, Sam! Why do you have to be so stubborn?!**

**So next chapter is going to be some baby shopping fun!**

**Oh and sorry for the wait! Fanfiction was not letting me log in so I have been having a little trouble uploading haha…**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and please keep it up!**

**Love,**

**Lu ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

"I am _not_ getting our children something pink."

"Sam!" Freddie protested. "They are baby girls! They will _love _pink!"

"No child of Sam Puckett would ever dream of liking…pink."

Even saying the name of the wretched color left a horrible taste in my mouth. We are currently in Tots 'R Us and looking in the baby crib section. Fredqueer has his little heart set on a matching set of baby cribs that was white wood, with pink cushioning, and pink and purple bows lining the top. It looked like a unicorn threw up on it.

"I like this one much better," I grinned looking toward the deep green crib.

"It's green Sam. That's a boy color," he sighed.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "This is why you are a sexist pig, Freddison. Colors do not define genders."

"Then why are the symbols for male and female usually blue and pink?"

"They aren't blue and pink! Society has just brain washed you into thinking that a deep, stormy, strong color like blue has to represent the stronger race in the world," I rolled my eyes again and continued, "and that a cute, shy, princess color like pink has to represent the lesser race!"

Freddie waved his arms in the air.

"When did I ever say that?! And how did society get into this conversation?!"

I smirked. "Society is in every conversation, because The Man controls what you think and say."

His eyes bulged in frustration. "God Sam, you sound like a hippie on an acid trip, I just think that pink would be a cute color for the girls."

"And I just think that green would be a 'cute' color for the girls!"

"Why did you put air quotes around 'cute'?!"

"Because that word is overrated!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"You _are_ kidding if you think that I am wasting my money on a sexist crib!"

"Cribs can't be sexist!"

"No, but dorkish nubs like you can!"

"You-!"

"Sir, Mam, we're going to have to ask you to leave!"

A brave employee jumped in between us. I had a death glare pointed at Freddie, and I could tell that he was in fighting mode by the throbbing vein in his neck. Then I acknowledged what the employee just said and looked around to see a small crowd had formed around us.

Freddie blinked his eyes like he was just waking up and he looked around to see our little audience, too.

"Fine, we wouldn't our children to be sleeping in a sexist lie anyway," I turned and pushed past the flabbergasted employee and sauntered out of the store, and into the busy mall.

I could see Freddie rolling his eyes behind me. When he caught up to me, he whispered sarcastically, "Way to stick it to The Man."

"Keep the faith!" I whispered back to him.

I placed a smirk on my face and looked up at him to see there was one on his face, also.

"I always keep it groovy," he said back to me.

"Make love, not war."

"Drop beats not bombs."

"Power to the people!"

"Hell no, we won't go!"

"Flower power!"

"Far out!"

"Physcedelic, baby."

By the time we reached Kart-Mart, we were both laughing so hard at our lame 60's quotes that we could barely talk. We almost ran into this old couple, who stopped and looked at us.

Freddie mumbled an apology, but they kept staring at us with an amused expression on their aged faces.

"Oh what a lovely couple," the elderly woman commented.

"Yeah, they're both feisty, reminds me of us in our old days," the old man laughed (his laugh was more of a coughing wheeze) and patted his wife on the arm.

"Uh…we're not-," I started.

Freddie and I shared an awkward look, but before I could explain the woman wobbled over to me and placed her wrinkled hands on my stomach. If it were anyone else, I would have taken their head off, but this was a little old lady. A confused little old lady if she thought that Freddie and I were a couple.

"When are you due, Sweetie?" she asked.

I couldn't help, but smile at my stomach.

"Three more months, in November."

"My, my, you have a healthy little one in there," the man commented.

I frowned. My stomach is not that big…oh, who am I kidding, I'm a hippo.

"Well, I'm having twins-."

"Twins!" the lady interrupted. "Oh twins, that's wonderful! You hear that, Harry? Twins!"

"Yeah, I'm standin' right here, Bertha, I can hear!"

"Oh shut it you old fart, don't be crabby around these two adorable youngens!"

"Don't you call me an old fart, you witchy bag!"

"I could have done much better than you! I should have listened to my momma. 'Don't go for the navy officer!' she said. 'Go for the doctor!' But no, I picked you Mr. Officer!"

"Eh! And you think that you were the only gal lined up for me!"

I stood there in shock at the horrid fight that broke out between this seemingly super nice old couple. I took a couple steps back so I was in line with Freddie who had the same look on his face.

"But we had some good times, back then," Bertha smiled.

Harry's angry face quickly melted and you could see the love radiating from his eyes.

"You betcha we did. And no matter how many girls there were, you were the only gal for me."

"No rich doctor could ever take your place."

They smiled lovingly at each other and Harry placed a quick peck on Bertha's lips. Hormones rose up in my stomach and I almost cried at the scene, but after six months, I have gotten a whole lot better at controlling the damn things, so I just smiled instead.

"Well, you two have a nice life," Bertha smiled as her and Harry walked off hand in hand.

I hesitantly turned toward Freddie who turned toward me. I'm sure the same thing was running through his head. Bertha and Harry reminded me of Freddie and my relationship. Which made rabid flying squirrels erupt in my stomach again.

Freddie grabbed my hand and I looked down at our hands together, just like Harry's and Bertha's. I bit my lip…oh God.

"Sam," he started. I looked up at him and regretted it.

He had _that_ look on again.

"Sam, I-."

I cut him off before he could say anything we would both regret.

"Come on, those cribs aren't going to buy themselves!" I said quickly.

I pulled my hand away from his and half ran into Kart-Mart. I heard Freddie sigh from behind me, but then he started walking again, and soon he caught up to me. Why does Freddie have to keep making me have these thoughts about him?!

God! Why can't we just be the normal bickering friends we have always been. Wait…did I think bickering?! Like a bickering married couple!? Oh Lord, no! I meant arguing, fighting, insulting, anything but bickering!

Jesus, Sam, you are just digging yourself into a deeper hole. We walked down the aisles of Kart-Mart, looking for the baby section. We got there and I immediately went to the baby cribs.

"Okay," Freddie sighed, "No pink and no green."

I bit my lip as I looked around. Different cribs in different colors lined the walls. But which one is…

"That one!" I smiled.

"Huh?" Freddie turned back to me from where he was looking. "Which one?"

"That one, oh and that one, too!" I grinned and walked over to the two most perfect cribs ever.

It was white wood and the cushioning on the inside was yellow with brown little bears and on the top edges of the crib were yellow and brown patterns. The other crib was identical to the first one, except instead of brown little bears there were silver moons on the yellow fabric, and on the top edges were yellow and silver patterns.

"I like them," Freddie decided.

"I agree," I nodded and then grinned, "They're perfect!"

Freddie looked at me his eyebrows scrunched together.

"How?"

I rolled my eyes, I mean come on, it's obvious.

"Well, apparently since you are all into gender colors, yellow is a happy medium, used for both boys and girls. That crib," I nodded toward the bear crib, "has brown on it, my favorite color. That crib," I nodded to the crib with moons, "has silver on it, your favorite color. Duh."

Freddie grinned.

"You know my favorite color?"

I cursed myself. This is why Freddie does stuff to you, Sam! You feed it to him! You make it sooo easy!

I reddened and looked down.

"Well…yeah," I coughed and ignored his goofy smile, "Anyway, do you like these cribs are not?"

"They're perfect."

God, he is _such_ a girl! I rolled my eyes and waited for Freddie to pick up the two crib boxes and try to maneuver them into the buggy. After fifteen minutes of a very amusing sight, Freddie finally got the cribs in the buggy. Freddie muscled the heavy buggy to one of the check-out stations, so they could hold it for us while we continued shopping. I moseyed on over to another baby aisle while he was busy with the buggy.

I bit my lip in worry. It seemed like there were millions of different bottles and toys and some random junk that look like medieval torture devices! What in the hell was I supposed to get.

I was still staring at the baby…things…when Freddie came back.

"So...what do we get now?" he asked.

"Well, hell if I know."

Then we stared at the different objects for another couple of minutes.

"I'm going to call my mom," Freddie finally said.

"Good idea," I agreed.

He pulled out his phone and dialed his mom's number, and put it on speaker. It rang for about a half a second before Mrs. Benson's frantic voice answered.

"Fredward? What's wrong?"

"Nothing mom, it's just…uh…Sam and I are shopping, you know, like I told you, and well…we have no idea what to get," he laughed nervously.

"Check in your wallet, dear," Mrs. Benson said calmly.

Freddie gave me a confused look, I shrugged. He handed me his phone while he dug his wallet out of his back pocket. He opened his wallet and shrugged.

"Check in the credit card holder, honey," Mrs. Benson said.

I widened my eyes in surprise. It was like she was watching us…

Freddie had a similar look on his face, but he checked all the same. He pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it a couple times and then read it over and smiled.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Hello, Samantha," Mrs. Benson said through the phone.

"Oh hey, Mrs. B," I said back.

"It's a shopping list," he smiled holding it up for me.

"I knew you'd probably need help, but wouldn't want me hanging around so I made you this," Mrs. Benson said.

Freddie and I shared a smile. Mrs. Benson had become much more laid back after she had found out I was preggers. But I know for a fact she still checks Freddie for ticks every week. Some things will never change…

"Wait, why is it torn at the bottom?" I asked.

"Oh, I tore off half the list for me to get."

I laughed in surprise.

"Oh, Mrs. Benson, thanks, but I can't let you do that-," I started.

"I will not take no for an answer, Samantha, besides I already have the list so there isn't much you can do about it."

Freddie laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"And what in the world would Carly, Spencer, and I get you for the shower if you buy everything!" she chuckled.

My eyes widened.

"Uh…a…a…shower?" I asked.

"Of course, you can't have a baby without a baby shower, can you?" she laughed again.

"Yes! Yes, you can-!" I protested.

"Well, I'll see you at home, Fredward-."

"No! Wait, Mrs. B-!"

"Goodbye, Samantha."

"No, no, no, no-ugh!" I groaned when she hung up the phone.

"Did you know anything about this?" I growled and sent him an accusatory glare as I chucked his phone back at his face.

"No!" he cried grabbing his phone before it hit his nose, "I promise!"

"Mmhmm," I murmured shooting him a skeptic glance. "Give me this," I said grabbing the list out of his hand.

"Alrighty, we'll start with Medical junk," I said.

"A thermometer," I said. "Oh, well that makes sense to have."

"On it," Freddie said running down the aisle. "Oh there's one right here," he called.

"Make sure it's digital!" I called back.

He nodded and ran back a box in his hand. He threw it in the new buggy we got.

"Okay, now teething rings…hmm," I looked around and saw a couple teething rings on a shelf and walked over to them.

There were a couple with animals on them that were filled with water. I picked up a frog one and a pig one (heck yeah!) and threw them in the buggy.

We spent the next four hours running to different stores getting all the materials on the list.

Diapers, wipes, changing station, bath towels, bath toys, wash clothes, lotion, shampoo, binkies, formula, baby bottles, receiving blankets, car seats…those were a few.

We're now currently at Baby YAP looking for baby clothes, the last thing on our list. Right now we're only going to get onesies. We walked into the baby clothes section and I immediately smiled. I've never liked clothes shopping, but this clothes shopping…I'm going to have fun with this.

"I like this one," Freddie smirked holding up a little bodysuit.

It different color letters it said "My heart Belongs to Daddy." I would usually make some snide remark about this, but it was just too cute.

"No fair! If you get that one, I have to get one-aha! This one!" I smirked back and grabbed another bodysuit off of the rack.

It read: If you think I'm cute, you should see my mom.

Freddie smiled. "We have to get that one, babies don't lie."

He smiled warmly at me took the onesie out of my hand and put it in the buggy with the one he picked out. I swallowed nervously and blushed a little.

Oh my God. I'm freaking out this much just because he agreed with baby clothing?! I'm getting ridiculously stupid. This needs to stop.

I picked up another bodysuit.

"I like this one!" I smiled looking at the black bodysuit with white butterflies on it.

"And here's one that would go great with it," Freddie said picking up a black and white striped one.

Two more suits into the buggy.

I gasped at a brown and pink striped one. "Gah! We have to have this!"

I threw it into the buggy. Freddie scoffed.

"I thought you hated pink!" he cried.

"Pink and brown? Are you kidding me? That's the color of ham you nub!"

"Fine, but I get to get this matching purple one," he smirked putting another piece of clothing in the buggy.

"Ugh, way to go stereotypical twin, Benson."

Freddie picked out two matching onesies that were blue and brown and dark pink and brown with buttons on them, and I picked out a short sleeved brown onesie with a teddy bear on the front and a blue one with an alarm clock that said under it, "world's cutest alarm clock".

I laughed out loud at it, and thought it was the most clever onesie ever, but Freddie rolled his eyes and just took it from me and threw it in the buggy. Freddie grabbed six plain white bodysuits, saying they were "practical". I told him that they were boring, but I agreed to buying them anyway. I almost squeed (but I don't "squee") at a purple onesie with a raccoon on it and grabbed it and threw it in the buggy.

We went to socks and grabbed a bunch of plain white socks and when we got to shoes, I almost lost my mind when I saw the tiny pair of blue converses.

"No, Sam," Freddie said. "Babies don't wear shoes until they start walking. Even then they should be barefoot walking around so it will strength their bones and help create natural arches."

"Thank you Mr. Encyclopedia," I grumbled.

I moved forward to the check-out line, but new that I'd come back in the next couple of days to by those freaking awesome shoes.

After loading all our junk into the back of my truck, Freddie drove us home. Usually I don't let anyone touch the steering wheel to my precious truck, but I'm not usually on my feet for five hours, hauling around a swollen baby filled stomach, and have aching swollen feet that are about to make me kill myself. Plus my lower back is hurting so much that I can barely think straight.

When we reached the apartment parking lot, Freddie paused before turning off the car. After a minute of getting impatient I asked, "Is there something you need, Fredhead?"

He turned to me.

"I had fun with you today, Sam," he said.

Warning bells went off in my head again, but I shook them off.

"Well, I am a very fun person," I smirked.

"No, Sam, I had fun with you. Just you. Hanging out with just you. Not Carly or Spencer or my mom, just you. Why can't you understand that?" his voice started rising in volume.

Now is the time to start freaking out. My heart quickened its pace; my breathing started getting heavier, and now there were those stupid squirrels running around in my stomach again!

"I-uh…" I started looking around.

Freddie grabbed the sides of my face and turned my head so I was staring at him.

"Sam! Why are you trying to find it! Can't you see that I l-!"

"NO!" I screeched.

Freddie's head flew back in surprise and he removed his hands from my face, and I panted, leaning against the window of the truck, as far away from Freddie as I could.

"I can see it, okay?! I can see it!" I was starting to get frantic.

Please, for the love of God, don't cry, Sam!

"I don't want to, though! I can't handle it! Everything's changing, we can't, we won't! I won't let that happen! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, but," my bottom lip quivered. NO! Don't cry! "I can't let this happen."

I opened the car door and ran out of my truck leaving Freddie calling after me. I ran (with great trouble, considering I was in my pregnant state) until I was safely in my bed of my apartment, my front door locked, and my bedroom door locked.

I was locked inside my own little bubble. Where everything was perfect. I clutched my stomach and whimpered when I felt one of my babies move. As hard as I try I can't stop the inevitable changes. I knew deep, deep down that I was hurting our friendship more by trying to stop us being together than if I just let it happen.

I've known that all along, and I used to think that I was extremely strong for resisting Freddie, but now…I think that I've just been a coward. I've been too afraid of feeling something for Freddie that I have never felt in my whole entire life.

I'm afraid that he feels the same way.

I've dealt with a lot of jacked up things in my life, but nothing could have prepared me for this.

I am afraid because I am head over heels in love with Freddie Benson.

**Some good news, guys!**

**iWon't Be Seventeen Forever has been nominated for The UFO Awards in the Work In Progress section!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!**

**Big, big, big thanks to angelrock444 who nominated me! You rock!**

**Super duper big thanks again!!!**

**Now on a more related note…some Seddieness in this chapter!**

**Dang, so Sam admits that she has feelings for Freddie to herself…again…**

**Maybe she'll actually do something about it this time? **

**Oh, and if you want to see the dress that Sam has on and the baby clothes Freddie and Sam bought the twins just go to my profile.**

**There's pic links there :D**

**Reviews make the happiest chick in the world!**

**Lurve!**

**Lucyyy!**


	19. Chapter 19

My stupid Pearpod. I blame my loss of sanity on it. It's definitely it's fault…and Erin McCarley.

I like to listen to music when I'm depressed or confused, in this case I was both. I was listening to some delightfully depressing Imogen Heap when this stupid song popped on…Love Save the Empty by Erin McCarley. Ever listened to it? Well, don't. It'll make you do stupid stuff.

I was lying on my bed, crying into a pillow, (and if anyone found out I was crying I would deny it). Then Erin's voice rang through my PearHome speakers.

_Little girls don't know how to be sweet girls._

_Mama didn't teach me._

I've always liked the song, but for some reason tonight, the lyrics just spoke to me. I stopped crying and I sat up.

_Little boys don't know how to treat little girls._

_Daddy didn't show me._

Then I was on my feet. I looked at myself in the full length mirror, in the dress I was wearing today, my pregnant belly creating a hump in the dress. I smiled despite the drops of water coming from my eyes and rested my hands where my two little girls were.

_Face down on top of my bed._

_Oh why did I not give myself up to you?_

The song touched me again as I stared at the bed, where I was seconds ago. I frowned.

_Is this how I shoot myself high?_

_Just enough to get through…_

I bit my lip.

_Again the false affection._

_Again we break down inside._

I sighed as I knew what I needed to do. I walked slowly, one foot in front of the other, out of my room and down the hall. As I reached the front door, I could still hear the song playing from my room.

_Love save the empty._

_Love save the empty, and save me._

I opened the door and shut it behind me without looking back. I looked down the hall and noticed a window was opened at the end of the hall, where the fire escape was. Of course…

I walked down the hall, a determined look on my face, and my heart beating a thousand times per second. I reached the fire escape and peered outside to see a sad looking boy sitting in a lawn chair, staring at the stars.

His brown hair stirred a little in the wind, but other than that, no movement came from the boy…well, I guess he isn't a boy anymore.

No, he is a man. Just like I'm not a little girl anymore, and it's time to start acting like an adult. I reached up a hand to knock on the cold glass of the window to make my presence known. I hesitated and smiled a little to myself remembering a similar occurrence only a few short years ago.

Who knew that one little kiss that we were both too embarrassed to talk about ever again would change us so much. I decided not to knock, I lifted a leg up and stepped onto the fire escape. He heard the noise and turned around.

"Sam?" he asked in surprise.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to think, and now, I'm never listening to my PearPod again!

"Sam, what are you doing out here?" he asked again, standing up.

I took a couple steps back, and he watched me with hesitant curiosity. I have no idea what I'm doing! This isn't exactly how I planned things to go!

"What were you going to tell me in the car?!" I blurted.

My voice wavered at the end and I cursed myself. My eyes widened and I suddenly wished I could suck that last sentence back into my mouth. His eyes widened in surprise, then confusion.

"But, I thought you said-?" he started.

"I know what I said," I snapped, "just…what were you going to tell me?"

He sighed, looked to the ground and then ran his fingers through his hair. I saw his hands were shaking. Good, so maybe I wasn't the only one who felt like they were going to pee their pants.

"I-I was going to say…" he took a deep breath and then looked up at me.

"I was going to say that I think I may be in love with you, Sam."

I bit my lip and looked toward the ground. So it was true, and now it was out in the open. The way he said it made my knees weak, and I felt like every idiot girl in every idiot girl movie I've ever seen. Carly and I used to make fun of the girls who would swoon in front of her knight in shining armor, but you seem to form a kinship with those idiotic girls once you've actually fallen in love for the first time.

"You think?" I let out a shaky laugh.

I was too chicken to look at him, so I pretended I was very interested in my bare feet.

"I know."

I stopped breathing for a second. I looked over to his converse-clad feet which were a step closer than they were before.

"I was afraid of that," I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sam," he quickly said, "I didn't mean for this to happen! Falling for your best friend, that's not good, falling for your best friend that hates you and is carrying your illegitimate children, well that's just plain mentally challenged, but you always said I wasn't the smartest guy…always chasing after girls who would never love me the way I love them."

My head slowly traveled up to see him looking up at the sky again. He was biting his lip this time, and I almost ran all the way back to my room, but it was time to get some courage, stand up, and be a man-er-woman.

Millions of images seemed to fly between us, memories of all the times we had together. I took a step closer to him.

_You know when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really means she likes him._

_But I wasn't ripping on a guy, I was ripping on _you.

Oh dear Jesus, what am I doing?!

_Why pick on me?_

_One, because I _loooove_ it…_

This can't be a good idea.

_Do you wanna kiss me?_

_Kiss _you_?! I'd rather-!...not do that at this time, but thank you for the kind offer._

Another step closer. Oh Lordy, he hasn't noticed yet.

_You wanna know what she does when she looks at me?!_

_I know what I wanna do when I look at you…_

Sweet, Barbra! We're best friends…way to much history…right?

_Despite all the constant physical and emotional pain, I still consider us close friends…_

Maybe a lot of history is good? Freddie looked away from the sky and at his feet, disregarding the fact that I took two steps closer to him.

_Give me one reason why I should believe you?_

_Because I came here, have I ever came here for help? Ever?_

I winced at that one, I was so mad at him for that…until Carly told me what he did for me. He sacrificed a 6 month vacation that he purposely threw himself into a mosh pit of crazy teenagers for me. That thought caused me to take another step toward him.

_I was just going to say that-,_

_We should kiss?_

_You're going to break my arm now, aren't you?_

_No…_

"I never said I hated you, dipwad."

He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," he sighed, "you don't love me."

Do I love him? Yes? No? I don't know.

"Why do we have to do this, Freddie?" I said quietly, "Why can't we just be…us?"

He looked up at me with an unreadable amount of emotion on his face.

"Because I can't just be us, Sam! I can't just be friends when every time I see you I just want to hold you! I can't just be friends when I have to watch our children grow up with you and another guy! I can't just be friends when I want you to myself and no one else! I just…I just can't."

He turned around I saw his arm lift up to his face. Oh God, please don't be crying. I breathed in and out trying to comprehend everything he just said. Once again my mind played out a movie in my head, the start of middle school, when no one would befriend me, Freddie did. Probably couldn't guess that Freddie came before Carly, but, he did.

My first date, Freddie was the one I talked to first about it.

Freddie was there when iCarly started.

Freddie was there when my grandfather died.

Freddie was there when I was stood up for junior prom.

Freddie was my first kiss.

Freddie was there when my mom died.

Freddie has always been there; especially when I needed someone most. It was always Freddie.

"You know what?" I glared at his back. "You're right, I do hate you."

His shoulders slumped some more.

"I hate you for all the stupid thoughts you put in my head, I hate you for the way you make me do stupid things, I hate that you are the only person in the world who can make me blush, I hate that sometimes I open up to you in a way that I can't to anyone else…"

With each cheesy line that belonged in a movie with a sinking boat and two star-crossed lovers, Freddie's posture got a little bit straighter.

"What are saying?" he asked, his back still facing me.

"I'm saying, I hate how much I think I love you, oh God, I can't believe I just said that out loud, well, it's…uh, getting late, yeah…er, bye."

Maybe if I get a good start now, I can be in Canada by morning. I turned around and marched toward the window…well, that was a little easier than I anticipated. He knows, I know, yay. I can go jump off a tall building now-wait, I'm pregnant, not a good idea.

I felt a hand on my arm and then I got the sensation of spinning, and before I could say Fortune Cookies Have More Truth In Them Than You Think, I was centimeters away from Freddie, and his two hands were on my arms. He had a big goofy grin on his face.

I'm trying not to vomit.

"What did you just say?" he grinned.

"Oh, God, Fredderly, don't make me say it again," I groaned.

"You love me? You love _me? You_ love me?"

"YES! YES! You know what, fuck it! I love you! Okay?! Happy?!" I screamed.

His smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Yes, you have no idea how happy I am!" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get all gay on me, Benson."

His eyes brightened and before I had time to react, his lips were on mine. Both of our eyes were open, mine in shock, his gauging my reaction. I wasn't contributing to the kiss at all, when the shock of his lips on mine wore off, my surprised glance narrowed into a glare fixed on his eyes.

When I felt like he was going to pull away, I shook his hands off my arms, and grabbed him and pulled him as close as my belly would allow. It was his turn to act surprised, but I didn't pay much attention after that.

My eyes closed and I was moving my mouth waiting for him to react…and he did…very enthusiastically. My hands moved to his chest and his hand was holding the back of my neck. After a few more minutes of our mouths opening and closing in synchronization, we broke away for air. He rested his forehead on mine as we both caught our breath.

My eyes still closed, a smile found its way to my face. I opened my eyes and looked up into his. He returned the smile, and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," he breathed.

I rolled my eyes at his cheesy comment.

"Oh yeah? How long?" I whispered back.

"About two seconds after our last kiss," he nervously laughed.

I pulled my head away from his with a surprised smile.

"That was over four years ago!"

He shrugged. "I told you, I've been waiting for a long time."

I laughed. "You liked me all this time?!"

He nodded and blushed. What a girl.

"You should have told me, dipthong," I rolled my eyes.

"The wait only made it better," he grinned.

I smirked and reached up for another kiss.

We stayed outside on the fire escape for the rest of the night, just talking…and kissing, but we never let go of each other. After all of the crazy things that happened this summer, I couldn't be happier that Wendy slipped us some spiked "special drinks". If that never happened, I wouldn't be carrying these two girls, and Freddie and I may have never found the courage to tell each other that we were crazy for each other.

Like that song said…the one we listened to on the way back from the party that changed everything…we won't be seventeen forever, and somehow, we got away with it that night.

**IT'S OVER!!!!!**

**:,( I'm so sad to end this story, but it was time, and I thought this was an appropriate place for it to stop. **

**I have to thank everyone who reviewed SOOO MUCHHH because without you, I don't know how I would have finished this story! You guys are absolutely amazing!!!!!!!! Thank you so much again, and again, and again.**

**So….question time…should I leave it like this, or should I write an epilogue of their parenting years?**

**Hmm…it's up to you, so what would you like me to do?**

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter :/, school, singers, volleyball, and life just all crashed in on me at once, and I barely had time to sleep, let alone finish this story. Then I got the swine flu, so that was just fan-freaking-tastic. So those were the reasons for the delay :/**

**Well…I guess that is it from me! I'm definitely not close to being done writing Seddie stories, and I have about 6 plots on my computer that I'll try and get started, and if you don't have enough time to write or just don't like writing, but you have some great ideas rolling around in your head, feel free to PM me and I would be grateful to hear some story ideas.**

**So…once again THANK YOU!!!!!! **

**And I'll talk to you guys later :D**

**Loveeeeeeee,**


	20. Epilogue

"SCARLETT MARISSA BENSON!"

I winced when Mom yelled my name…this can't be good. I hope she didn't find-

"YOU GOT TWO F'S ON YOUR REPORT CARD?!"

Yep, she found it…and I hid it so well! Stormy, my twin, and I shared a look.

"I told you to study, Scar," Stormy said flipping a curly strand of blond hair over her petite shoulder.

"I told you if you told Mom I'd rip your eyeballs out," I growled.

Stormy shot me a glare and then turned back to whatever book she was reading. Really, books? Complete waste of paper. And paper? Complete waste of trees. I heard footsteps, most likely one of my parents coming up the stairs. I took a flying leap off of my bed and landed on Stormy's bed.

"Hey!" she yelled, hitting me with her stupid book.

I dodged her attacks and fumbled with the lock on the window. I was going to make a break for it.

"Don't waste your time, after Mom caught you sneaking out last month she nailed it shut."

"Ugh!" I cried.

Couldn't a twelve year old catch a break?!

I flipped around when the door was pushed open. A not so pleased looking Dad pointed to the hall.

"Your mother and I would like to see you right now," he said frowning.

I could usually talk Dad out of things, maybe I can get him to see my angle.

"But, Dad-!"

"No 'buts' missy, get downstairs right now."

I let out an over-dramatic sigh, glared at the floor, and stomped past Dad and down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen, which is our official "meeting" room, and sat in a chair with my arms crossed. I tried to look indifferent about whatever punishment was about to come my way, but Mom is the master on punishments.

She's one of those Moms. You know, the ones that are all fun until you do something bad, and then before you know it, you're grounded from computers and ham for three weeks.

"So," Mom started, pushing a strand of hair away from her face, "would you like to explain these F's?"

I studied Mom's glare which I recently realized was my glare. I look almost exactly like Mom, except Stormy got Mom's blue eyes, and my eyes are the color of my dad's. Other than that, Stormy pretty much looks like Mom, too. Except Stormy does these weird things with her eyebrows that only her and my dad can do.

"Well, since you asked, I actually wouldn't like to explain them," I gave Mom a hopeful grin.

Her eyes narrowed and Dad said, "Scarlett," in a way that's telling me to shut up.

"It's no big deal!" I protested. "It's only the first midterm, it's really not even a report card!"

"If it's so early in the year, how could you get an F? That's impossible!" Mom said waving my midterm around.

"It's not impossible," Dad cut in, "in fact, when we were in middle school, you-."

Mom sent Dad a death glare and he immediately shut his mouth. Sometimes I think Mom wears the pants in this family.

"There are perfectly good reasons behind those F's!" I defend myself.

"Oh, I'd love to hear them," comes Dad sarcastic remark.

"Well, my English teacher HATES me. I just commented on how pointy her boobs were and that bagpipes were only made the unfortunate and lonely, and she freaked! It was kind of weird, after I said that the first day, her eye kind of twitched and she asked me if I happened to be Samantha Puckett's daughter, and I said yeah, and then she ran out of the class room. It was hilarious!"

Mom started laughing, and Dad joined in, too.

"Wait, your teacher is Mrs. Briggs?" Mom asked.

I nodded. "How does she know you?"

Dad and Mom shared a look and then broke out into laughter again.

"I thought she was dead!" Mom exclaimed.

"I can't believe she still teaches at Ridgeway Middle!" Dad laughed.

I rolled my eyes. Parents are so nubbish.

"Anyway, she used to be our teacher when we went to Ridgeway," Mom said answering my question.

"Why does she hate you?" I asked.

Mom bit her lip and avoided the amused smirk Dad was sending her.

"What makes you think she hated me? Anyway, just work harder in that class," she said quickly.

"Well, it was obvious she hates you! What did you-?" I started to ask again.

"What's with the F in social studies?" Mom interrupted me.

I sighed. Whatevs, I'll just ask Mrs. Briggs.

"Okay, there's this really nerdy kid in that class, he sits right in front of me, and I just have to pick on him! He's that dorky! I can't help myself! Plus he's all obsessed with Miranda, and it freaks us out. Well, Miranda is friends with the nub, and she says I have to be nice to him, but it's impossible to be nice to Harry. What kind of name is Harold anyway?!" I ranted.

"Well, I think you like Harry," came a taunting voice.

I turned around and shot the most evil death glare that I could muster at Stormy who was now standing in the living room. She probably came down here to see what punishment I was going to get.

"Gross!" I yelled. "He's such a nub!"

"Hey! You should be nice to Harry, Scar, you never know, you might end up good friends," Dad sent a smile at me.

I fake gagged.

"No, go ahead and torment him a little, you'll probably be even better friends if you do that," Mom shot a smirk at me and I smirked back.

Dad rolled his eyes.

"Harry and Scarlett sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Stormy sung.

"You're dead!" I screeched jumping from the chair and lunging for the now shrieking Stormy.

"Scarlett, don't fight with your sister!" Dad yelled.

As I was chasing Stormy I picked up on my parents' conversation.

"Oh, Fredweird, calm down. She's not going to kill her!"

"With your genes she might."

"Hey, with my genes, Stormy should put up a good fight."

"With your genes no wonder she's failing two classes."

I ran for Stormy as she flew back across the kitchen. I saw Mom punch Dad in the shoulder, and I laughed.

"Ow!" Dad yelled.

Stormy and I stopped running so we could laugh at Dad. Mom noticed us and laughed with us. Dad frowned at everyone laughing at his expense, but then his frown turned into an evil smirk.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" he asked.

Stormy and I both screamed. We knew that face, and neither of us liked to be tickled. Dad ran after us, but we ran faster. Stormy grabbed my hand as we laughed and ran through the halls of our house, Dad laughing and running behind us.

"Run, girls, run!" Mom called. "He's an old man, he'll never catch up with you!"

He was catching up with us, though. We ran past the kitchen again.

"Mom! Help!" Stormy yelled.

Mom grinned and when Dad ran past her she jumped and landed on his back, taking him to the ground. We giggled and ran around the corner. We waited for Dad to escape from Mom and come find us, but that never happened. I gave Stormy a questioning look and she shrugged. We both quietly walked around the corner, back into the kitchen, and then gagged.

Mom still had Dad pinned to the ground, but they were…kissing…

"Gross!"

"Ew, Mom, Dad!"

Mom and Dad stopped kissing and looked up at us. They shared a look, and then smirked at us. Our eyes widened, and before we knew it both Mom and Dad were chasing us. I laughed and tripped Stormy, so she could fall into the parents' evil clutches. I kept running as I heard her laughter, a sure sign that they got to her. I thought I was safe, but I felt two arms capture me, and then I was swinging in the air.

I screamed and laughed as fingers tickled my side. I looked up to see Dad's grinning face.

"Put me down!" I giggled.

He stopped tickling me and then gave me a big kiss on the cheek.

"Ew!" I said wiping the kiss off, pretending I was too old for Daddy kisses now.

He smirked and set me on my feet. Mom walked to us, holding Stormy by the ankles. I laughed at her helplessness, and Mom raised her eyebrows.

Ugh, family. Can't live with 'em…can't live without them

**Okay, okay**. **I couldn't resist writing a nothing but fluff, cute family scene. I thought the names Stormy and Scarlett were adorable, and there is a story behind the kids' names, and…maybe you'll find out what that story is someday :)**

**I hope this epilogue is as well liked as my story…I was kind of afraid of putting this out. After writing over 170,000 words in Sam's POV, I thought I had it down. Changing up to a twelve year old girl was a little different, so…I hoped you liked it!**

**I'm putting another chapter up that has a couple stories that I'm writing and their summaries. So leave me a review telling me how you liked this epilogue, and leave me another one telling me which story you'd rather me put out next :D**

**Well, that's all for now!**

**Lurve,**

**Lucy ;)**


End file.
